HELPplease
by mountaindude
Summary: Changed the summary. Ash has won an island vacation. However, it might have been more relaxing to stay at home! As Ash has some familiar girls surround him, who knows what will happen? Oh wait...I do! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Help…PLEASE!!

Disclaimer---I own nothing but OC's I put in here.

Before I start, you may notice that I am revising my first few chapters…they were not that good.

Anywhoseits…

-Prologue-

_**Deep in a jungle off the south of Kanto, 2 **__**evil **__**scientists were concocting an **__**evil **__**plan that would get their **__**evil **__**revenge on a young trainer and his "little friends."**_

"Heh, heh, heh. Is it ready?" Asked Dark Figure No. 2.

"Hold your pants up. It's ready." Said Dark Figure No. 1.

"I think the expression is "Keep your pants on.""

"That would normally true, but…" The figure pointed to the other figure's pants…which were on the floor.

"GAH!! JUST SEND OUT THE CONTEST!!!" It said as it was trying to pull its pants up.

**AT ASH's HOUSE**

Ash, May, and Brock were lounging around on Ash's couch, waiting for the mail to come. They had entered a contest to go to an island for a while. And Max had left to…I don't know, go preach to a deaf monkey about hygiene or something about a month ago.

"How long have we been waiting?" Asked a very annoyed Ash.

"It's been about 3 weeks Ash." May said. She looked over at Brock, who was asleep. He also had a magazine on his face, which meant that he would be asleep for a while.

"You know Ash…" May said while inching closer to him. "While we're waiting..we could…heh heh heh…GAH!!" As she was making her moves on Ash, she had been hit with a UFFM. That stands for Unidentified Flying Fecal Matter, as the Pellipper (Did I spell that correctly?) who was delivering the mail had flown in an open window and right over May. This woke Brock up.

As May was scraping the UFFM off her forehead, Ash rooted through the mail to find a reply.

"Let's see…bill, bill, bikini magazine…BROCK! Bill, you've won, something in German I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Ash screamed throwing the mail in the air. And the "you've won" letter stuck to May's smelly forehead. She peeled it off and read it.

"…ASH!!" She yelled, causing him to trip over himself and hit the ground.

"EEEEE! Look! Look! Look!!!" She squealed.

The letter read as follows:

Letter: Attention May and Ash.

Brock: Wait, I didn't win?  
Letter: No you didn't. Anyway, May and Ash, you 2, along with a few others, have been chosen to go to an island for some random amount of time. Come to the docks at noon to leave. You cannot bring any Pokemon.

Signed, The Organizer Guy.

"_I don't know why Brock didn't win, but this just means that I_ _can be alone with Ashy for a while. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." _The inner May was saying.

"May! Wake up!" Ash was yelling. She had been sitting in the same spot for about half an hour, and Ash had already been packed up. Meanwhile Brock was crying in some corner in who cares where (don't hate me) and May was just surprised by Ash's outburst so much, that she hit him and sent him flying into a wall, knocking him out.

When he came to, he was in front of a huge boat with May, Misty, Melody, Casey, and Duplica having their faces about a half inch from his.

"…AAAHHH!!!" He screamed and passed out.

When he came to AGAIN, he was on a bed. At least, he was tied to a bed. (On the boat)

"Hello Ashy." Someone said in a very scary tone. "We've been waiting for you to wake up."  
"AH!" Ash screamed. He lifted his head up to see his captor.

It was a boy. (ew)

"Gotcha!" He said. "My name's Matt. (Not me, a friend for annoyance purposes.) Dude, you shoulda seen your face! Priceless!"

"Man you really freaked me out! I thought you were one of the girls." Ash said. "By the way…CAN YOU UNTIE ME?!"

Matt sighed. "Hey, you should thank me. I got you out of there before they could do anything awful to you."

"Like what?" Ash asked.

"You want me to throw you out of here so you can find out?" He said.

"NO!! But..how do I get out of this bed?" Ash said shuddering.

"Just wiggle a little, it'll loosen up."

"Oh."

Ash wiggled (he he) and got out of the bed.

"Whew! That's over…but I can't help but feel that this is just the start of my torture…."

**Now how could he get that idea? Anyway, this is one of my 1****st**** fanfics, so be gentle. Also tell me what you think of the renewed version of this chapter! HOOPLAH!! (Love saying that!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**First, I'll answer the only question I've gotten so far.**

**UNFORTUNATEDUELEST—I know what you mean. Ash in in for some hard times ahead. Also, I didn't want to put Gary in here because, if I did, he and Ash would be fighting the entire time of the story.**

**NOW BACK TO OUR SHOW(er…story)!**

After Ash recovered from his multiple seizures, he and Matt went on deck. Ash saw many people that he liked and some that he hated immensely. Liked: Misty, May, Melody, Casey, and Duplica.

Hated: Jessie and Domino

"This is gonna be fun" muttered Matt.

"What was that" asked Ash.

"Nothing. Anyway, why don't you go talk to your girlfriends."

"WHAT! They are not my girlf- "

Matt pushed Ash right into Misty who was in a bikini next to the pool.

"ASH!"

She pushed him into Casey who pushed him into Melody who pushed him into May who pushed him into Duplica who pushed him back into Misty.

They repeated this pattern for about half an hour until he was knocked out.

LATER

Ash woke up and was re-tied to the same bed.

"Hello Ashy. We've been waiting for you to wake up."

"Ha-ha Matt. You're so funny I should……. GAH!"

All the good girls I mentioned were in the room standing over him.

"You ready to get revenge taken on your for all the sarcasm you've given us?" Sneered Misty.

"HAH-HAH-HAH! You're going to pay now!" May laughed.

All the girls jumped on him but didn't get a chance to do anything because Matt busted in and threw a bucket water on them.

Duplica screamed, "we're going to kill you!" They all left the room chasing Matt out of the room, leaving Ash alone on the torture bed. After wiggling out again, he ran to his room and locked the door.

"Heh. I knew you would be coming here."

Ash slowly turned around fearing for his life and saw-

IF YOU CAN GUESS, YOU WILL WIN A BOWL OF AIR!

-MAY! (well, did you win?)

Finally losing the girls, Matt walked by Ash's room to tell him you're welcome, but Ash wasn't there. In fact, the entire door wasn't there. It had been ripped off it's hinges in a big hurry.

WITH THE GIRLS

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST ASH!" All the girls yelled at May.

"We left you in charge of re-capturing him!" Melody said.

"I know, I know. Look, here's what happened."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Heh. I knew you would come here."_

"_May! How did you get in here?" Ash said with fear._

"_I have my ways. Anyway Ash, why don't you just let me tie you back to the bed and make life easier for all of us. And by that, I mean me and the girls."_

"_You know, as much tort- fun as that sounds, I've really, REALLY got to go." He ran over to the door, but it somehow got locked from the outside._

"_Oh no. You aren't trying to get away, ARE YOU?" May asked with evil in her voice._

"_crud. LET ME OUT OF HERE!" _

_May chased him around the room with a rope and a bag of marshmallows.(I don't even want to type what she had in mind!) Eventually, Ash grabbed a chair in the corner of the room and ran at the door with it, causing it to break off and fly into the sea. _

END FLASHBACK

…and that's what happened." She finished.

"Where is he now?" Casey asked.

"I chased him out to here but he disappeared. And then you guys showed up."

"Well, he couldn't have left then." Melody said. "Search the deck!"

Ash was hanging on the wooden mermaid on the front of the ship hoping that they would not find hi- "He's down here!" So much for that idea. Suddenly, all the girls(except Jessie and Domino) were on the front of the boat(forgot what it is called).

"HA!"Misty shouted, "You can't get away now!"

Ash had a choice to make. He could either fall off and get eaten by sharks, or take his chances with the crazies.

"Here I come sharks!" Wow. He didn't even think about it.

As he fell down the girls were shouting something, but he didn't care until he actually heard it.

"WATCH OUT FOR THE GROUND!"

They had arrived on the island.

"This is gonna hurt….AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3

2 Down...What seems like millions left.

As Ash fell down, the 2 dark figures I mentioned earlier were watching everything on their hidden cameras.

"Well, well, well. The kid survived the boat ride."

"Hmm. We should probably shut down the boat so he can't escape."

"Good point. I'll get on it." And with that dark fig. 1 left.

Meanwhile W/ "Ashy's" enemies

"I don't care about the stinkin' mission! I am not staying here with that twerp and his pathetic friends!" Jessie shouted.

"Look, I don't like it anymore than you, but the boss said we have to stick around for a while!" Domino yelled back.

"Too bad! I'm just gonna get on the boat and get the heck outta here!"

She started to run towards the ship, but when she got in, Domino jumped on top of her, causing her and Jessie to fly forward.

They landed on the stairs at the deck and fell down, down, down to the motor room, but there was someone working on the engine.

"Who are you?" Domino asked.

"I don't care," Jessie said, "I am just getting off this island of twerps!" She ran to the motor to try and start it.

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!" Dark figure 2 yelled.

Too late, she couldn't stop running, so he started running.

Once he got outside the room, there was a blinding flash and a loud BOOM. After which, you could make out two voices.

One was yelling: I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

And the other: SHUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUP!

"Tch. They should have stuck to the plan."

**BACK WITH THE CRAZIES **

"Ah. It felt great to get back at Ash." Duplica laughed.

"Yeah, but now that it's over I can start going out with him." Casey sighed with a weird look on her face.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, I'm going to be his girlfriend!" May shouted at her.

"WHAT?! Don't forget, he's known me longer than any of you!" Misty yelled at both of them.

Pretty soon, all the girls on deck were fighting over the "honor" of being his girlfriend not knowing that they were being watched.

"Wow. Ash wasn't kidding when he said they were whacked out."

It was Matt. And he was enjoying the view. A little too much.

Misty and May were pulling each other's hair and Melody, Casey, and Duplica were punching each other shouting "HE'S MINE!"

After about half an hour, all the girls were lying down unconscious and Matt left to tell Ash that it was safe to come out of hiding in the boy's room on the boat. But he was already out next to an old blond guy w/a brown mustache and a T-shirt that said "_THE ORGANIZER GUY_"

"Hey Matt!," Ash shouted, "Round up the zombie girls and come on! He's going to show us the campsites!" "Hmmm," Matt said. "He looks familiar."

After getting everyone together, they were shown around the island. It had a forest with the boys' camp on one side and the girls' on the other.

"Oh no. I don't have to share space with these stupid girls do I?" Melody asked.

"Yeah!…..HEY!" All the other girls said.

"Hey Ash," Misty asked. "Are you O.K.?"

Ash was looking at the ground with a sad look on his face.

"Huh? Oh don't worry. I'm fine."

"……..ash…" She said worriedly. "Hey, what's that sticking out of your backpack?"

"What?! U-um, it's nothing! Heh, heh…."

Once all the girls and the 2 boys were in their campsites, the girls started playing a game at around 12:00 PM.

"TRUTH OR DARE! TRUTH OR DARE!" Duplica shouted.

"YAY!" May said.

"I'll start," Casey said. "Hmmmm…… Melody! Truth or dare?"

"Why me first? All right then….. Dare!"

"Excellent! BWAHAHA! I dare you to go to the boys' camp and take a picture of Ash in his underwear!" Casey laughed evilly.

"Ooo! Ooo! I want copies of that!" May squealed.

"Me too!" Every other girl shouted.

"I hate you Casey. But I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Melody sighed.

"Nooope! Get going!"

"Fine."

Melody grabbed a camera, a camouflage outfit, and a lot of dignity because most of her's would be used up.

"Well, here I go." She sighed.

She started walking through the forest and passed through an open field in the exact middle of it.

"Wow, this place is beautiful and so peaceful! I can't hear any animals here. I'll have to come back here- huh?"

On the ground, there was a set of footprints. And they were fresh.

"Wait a minute, I recognize these footprints! They're from Ash's shoes! That's weird, why would he come here?"

So she left the forest and found Ash's tent. Inside, she could hear his peaceful- GNNNXXA- snoring. Well, peaceful isn't the right word. Maybe terrifying is better.

"Hey, he's got a T.V. in here! Oh well. Ours' is bigger

She slowly pulled the cover of the sleeping bag off and took the picture.

"Awwww! He's so cute!" She thought.

His boxers had little poke'balls and Pikachus on them and his shirt said "POKEMON MASTER IN TRAINING"

"All right, I've got the photo, now it's time to go."

She crossed the forest and landed back at camp and threw the copies of the pictures at the girls' feet.

Then she plugged her ears in preparation for the—

"EEEEEEEK! HE IS SO CUTE!!" Everyone was screaming except for Misty, and Melody noticed this.

"O.K., now it's my turn. Misty! Truth, or DARE?"

"Wha—fine. Truth."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'VE BEEN SAD MOST OF THE DAY, AND DID'NT SQUEAL WHEN I BROUGHT THE PICTURES!!"

"Oh, you noticed that?"

"We all did."

"All right. sigh I think something's wrong with Ash. He's hiding something in his backpack that he doesn't want us to see. And now it's my turn. I dare all of you to help me get his backpack before he wakes up and see what's in it!"

"WHAT?! I just went in there and I have to go back?"

"You're the only one who knows the way through the forest." Duplica said.

"Yeah, we need a shortcut to get there before sunrise." May added.

_SO THEY GOT THEIR CAMOFLAUGE CLOTHES ON AND SET OFF INTO THE FOREST AT 2:00, TRYING TO FIND ASH'S SECRET._

**WELL IT TOOK LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO UPDATE DIDN'T IT?**

**MY 1ST 2 CHAPTERS WERE NOT WRITTEN WELL, BUT LIKE I SAID: IT'S MY 1ST FANFIC. I NEED SOME REVIEWS SO GO AHEAD!**


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4

THE PLAN

**Some of you may be wondering why the girls said they got revenge on Ash. Well after chasing him around the boat, knocking him out a few times, tying him to a bed, using marshmallows on him, and causing him to fall off the boat, I kinda agree with them.**

It was about 3:00 in the morning when the girls were in the forest.

"OK, the opening in the middle of the forest is right through these trees." Melody was saying, "Just a few more- wait!" She whispered the last word.

"What is it?" Duplica asked.

"Its… its…."

"What? What is it?!"

"Its Ash."

They all hid in the bushes and looked at Ash who was just standing there looking at the stars. Then he did something they hadn't seen in a long time. He got on his knees….and cried.

"I-I can't believe it." Misty said.

"I know…" Casey said, "I've never seen him cry before."

"Only something big can make him do that." May said, "I wonder what happened to him."

"I guess you were right Misty, something is wrong with him." Duplica was almost in tears.

"Well, if we want to see what it is, we have to wait for him to fall asleep again so we can raid- I mean examine his tent." Melody sighed.

After waiting for Ash to leave and then waiting another hour so he could fall asleep again, they tip-toed to his tent.

"All right, we're here. Now, I want you guys to resist screaming when you see Ash, OK?" Melody whispered.

"Awww!" they all said.

They all got to the front of the tent and quietly unzipped it. Then they peeked inside to try to find the backpack.

"OK, let's get inside and get the backpack." Melody said. "Hey! It's not here!"

"Is this what you're looking for?" A voice asked from outside.

"Matt!" Misty said.

He was holding up the backpack.

"Here."

After handing it to them, he ran off into the center of the forest.

"Well, apparently we've got it, so let's go back to camp." Casey said weirded out.

**WELL THERE YOU GO. THAT'S MY NEWEST CHAPTER. I JUST HAVE 1 THING TO SAY. **

**I.T.S. R.A.R.E. **

**THAT STANDS FOR—**

**IN**

**THIS**

**STORY**

**READ**

**AND **

**REVIEW **

**EVERYTHING!**


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5

DISCOVERY

The girls were running back to their camp through the forest when they passed back through the opening in the middle.

"Isn't it weird how Matt just disappeared after he gave us the backpack?" May asked.

"Yeah, and he ran in here to. I wonder where he is." Duplica said.

"That's not why we came out here," Misty said, "we came here to find out what's wrong with Ash! Now let's get back to the tent."

When they got back to the tent, Melody started to open up the bag but she stopped when she noticed all the girls' faces looking like they were constipated or something.

Melody plugged her ears and said, "Go ahead. I know you want to."

After that all the girls-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SO CUUUUUUUTE!"

-screamed.

"OK, now that your screaming meanie phase is over, lets open the bag."

As they delved into the mystery that is Ash's backpack, Casey found something.

"Look, a note!"

"What's it say?" May asked.

"Well, let's see. Ahem. "Dear Ash, I hope you are doing well on your journey. It seems like yesterday when you were just a baby dribbling food sauce on your shirt. I know that ever since that thing happened, you've been pretty sad, but cheer up!

Love, Mom

P.S. - Don't forget to change your underwear! Every day." Well that was pointless." Casey said after finishing reading.

"Yeah. You know I- what's this?" Duplica pulled out what looked like a dog collar.

"Read the tag." Misty said.

"All right. Rabies shot affirmation."

"Not that, the name tag!"

The tag read as follows: Precious---A good friend, a loyal companion.

"I didn't know he had a dog" (in this case I guess it would be a Houndoom) Casey said.

"Hey! There's a picture here!" Misty said. "I think this is Precious."

"I wish I knew what happened to her." Duplica said.

At that moment, a gust of wind blew the picture out of Misty's hands. They all started to chase after the photo that landed next to a strange blue flower. (see POKEMON: LUCARIO AND THE MYSTERY OF MEW) Once they were all next to it, a beam of light shot out of it and opened up. It looked like there was a little kid in it. When they looked closer, they saw it was a young(er) version of ------- Ash.

**A/N: ooooo A CLIFF HANGER, HA,HA! I NEED AT LEAST 3 MORE REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!**


	6. Chapter 6

CH.6

The Past Revealed

The light from the flower had opened up and was as big as a movie screen and had a little Ash in it.

"What the heck is this thing?!" Misty asked.

"It's a time flower." May said, "It shows things that happened in the past that we want to see. We saw a few when we were with Lucario."

"Well, we were wondering what happened to his dog, when this picture touched the flower. Let's see what happens." Duplica said.

(Now whenever I type in bold, it is what's happening in the flower. At least in this chapter.)

**Tiny Ash was standing in his backyard with a stick in his hand. Then a dog appeared and stood next to him until he threw the stick. "Go get it Precious, get the stick!" The dog chased the stick and after she grabbed it, she ran right to Ash and turned at the last second and started running around the yard forcing him to chase after her. After about 10 minutes, he jumped in front of her and managed to get the stick from her.**

_The flower turned blank and lit up again after he got the stick._

**After the scene transition, it showed Ash in bed. "Precious, why do you have to take up the entire bed?" Ash asked.**

**Precious was laid out sideways in the middle of the bed so Ash had to lay sideways on the top of the bed causing his feet to hang over the side. **

_Once again, it faded out and came back in with Ash and Precious in the kitchen. _

"**All right girl, you ready?" Ash looked at Precious with a piece of pop-corn chicken in his hand. "Ok, sit!" She just stood there looking at the chicken. "Fine then, lie down!" She jumped at his hand and took the food. "Woah. At least I still have all my fingers! Ok, last time. Beg!" She actually stood up on her hind legs for about 3 seconds. "Good girl! Here you go." He tossed up the chicken and she jumped and caught it.**

_Don't worry, this is the last one._

**It came in with Precious on the ground yelping really loudly. It looked like she was in a lot of pain. "Precious!" Ash was crying while he said this. "It's gonna be ok girl…..please don't die!"**

_After he said that, the flower closed._

"Wow," Casey said, "he really loved that dog…."

"That's right, I did." A voice said from out of nowhere.

"Ash!" They all gasped.

"W-when did you get up?" Misty asked.

"I heard a very loud "EEEEEEEEEE" and noticed footprints outside my tent." He answered.

Melody shot a glare over at the group of girls then started talking. "You know Ash, I- Ash?"

All the girls looked over at Ash to see him looking at the ground. He had a tear going down his face.

"It happened today. Well a year ago today. That's when she….y'know."

"Died?" Casey offered only to be whacked by Misty's mallet.

"Yeah… she was a good dog."

"We saw." May said.

"Hey Ash," Misty said, "Do you think she'd want you to be this sad after all this time? Sure you miss her, but don't let it ruin your whole trip."

Ash wiped the tear off. "Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks Misty, I needed to hear that.

_**I made this chapter in memory of my dog. Her name was actually Precious and when I typed that she was yelping, she died a day after that happened. I miss her. Everything that I typed actually happened. Not to Ash, but to me.**_

_**Once again, I need 3 more reviews to continue. That's up to 11 for those of you who can't count.**_

_**I got a few questions in my reviews that I will now answer.**_

_**Casey is the girl who is "the biggest Electubuzz baseball fan" in the world.**_

_**Duplica is the girl that has the Ditto and can change her clothes and appearance in about 2 seconds. **_

**_Domino is the team rocket member that only appeared in the movie Mewtwo Returns (or Mewtwo Strikes Back, I'm not sure) Not that it matters because she is long gone now._**

_**And Melody is from Napoleon Dynamite.**_

"_**What?! NO IM NOT!!"**_

_**Fine, she is the girl in the veil from the second Pokémon movie who plays the ocarina. **_


	7. Chapter 7

CH. 7

Let The Oh,Man Games Begin!

**Sorry I didn't update when I said I would, my grades needed to come up, so I had to study like heck. (This was because my teacher counted EVERYTHING I missed when I was absent for a week a 0…. T.T) PS- do you get the thing in the title? Oh, man---Roman? (Sorry, I'm about to study Rome in school.)**

Ash, May, Casey, Melody, and Duplica were walking back to the tents (remember, they all chased the flower away from the tents) when Ash asked

"Why did Misty stay back there?"

"She said she wanted to do something." Casey said.

**Meanwhile, back at the time flower….**

"Time flower," Misty was saying, "who does Ash like the most out of all of us girls?"

The time flower started to open up….

"Yes, yeeees….."

The wavy light popped out….

"Come on baby, show me the-"

**Please give me 20$ to see absolutely nothing."**

"grrrrRRRRRRRRR!!! Lousy little…..!"

She brought out her magic mallet and-

"FOUR!"

The flower was flying off in the distance.

**Back at the boys' tents…..**

"You gave them my backpack?!"

Ash was really mad at Matt for letting the girls get their hands on his, um, unmentionables.

"Well, yeah! Would you rather have them snoop everywhere in your tent?! You should be thanking me!"

"Yeah, well I'm gonna-"

CLONK

Ash had just gotten knocked out by some strange blue flower-like object.

"Serves you right."

**The next morning at the girls' tent….**

"I'm booooored!" Duplica said.

"Me too." Casey agreed.

"We could see if Ash and….whatever his name is wants to play a game with us." Melody offered.

**10 Minutes later…**

Ash: No.

What's his face: Sorry, I've got stuff to do.

**Another 10 minutes later…**

"Well, who needs them anyway?" Misty said. "We can play games all by ourselves!"

"Like what?" May said back.

"Heh, heh, heh." She said with her mallet drawn.

**Later……**

"It's time to play….WHACK A MOLE!!!"

"MISTY!!" Casey screamed. "LET US OUT OF THESE HOLES RIGHT NOW!!!"

Somehow (don't ask how) Misty had gotten all the girls stuck in deep holes with handcuffs on them. The keys to the cuffs were just outside the holes, so they would have to pop out to get them.

"But this is my favorite game!" Misty whined.

"_Plus that means less competition for Ash. _She thought.

"Come on Misty, if we play games, we should all be evenly matched at them….and not in a hole." Duplica said.

"Fine…..but let's make it interesting." (smiles evilly)

"How so?" Melody asked shakingly.

"We each will pick a game to play, and whoever wins the most games will-whether he likes it or not-get to spend the whole day with Ash."

"YAY!!" All the moles-er, ladies squealed.

"Just one more thing."

"What's that?" May asked.

"It's time for WHACK A MOLE!!"

"MISTY!"

So they spent about 3 hours trying to get the keys to their cuffs so they could escape the Queen of the Mole People.

Misty(who somehow got right behind me as I was typing this last thing): What did you just call me?! (pulls out mallet) Think carefully…"

Uhhh what I meant to say was: So they spent 3 hours trying to get the keys to their cuffs so they could escape the sigh most beautiful of the Waterlily sisters who is the greatest water trainer of all time…

Misty: That's better. (warps back in story)

Me: …Is she gone? Good. (Washes mouth out with soap….hard.)

**OK. That's another chapter for you. Send me some ideas (but mostly reviews) for games for the girls to play. I've already got 2 non-whack a mole games in mind.**

**Also **

**I.T.S. R.A.R.E.**

**Remember what that means? And I want you guys to vote on who should win the games. All voting must be done by 1/13/07.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8**

**Breaking the Rules to Ash….hard**

**I had to get the story up the list so you guys will review some. Hey, at least I updated 2 times this week right?**

"YOU GUYS AGREED TO WHAT?!" Ash screamed.

"Well," Matt said, "The girls all wanted to play with you, but you said "NO!" so they all decided to play a series of games on their own, and whoever wins the most of them gets to spend the whole day with you."

"B-but they asked you too, right?"

"Yes, but I agreed to be referee."

"I hate you. Don't I get a say in this?"

"Hey, you had a chance to play peacefully with us" May said.

"That's right, but too bad!" Duplica agreed.

"Well, I'll just have to keep all of you guys from winning any of the games…."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Ash."

Misty said this while pulling out her magic mallet.

"We're going to keep you, heh-heh, tied up until this is all over."

"YOU SICKOES! GET THAT AWAY FROM-"

**WHACK!**

"Wow Misty, I think you killed him…." Matt said looking at the foam coming from Ash's mouth.

"Naw, he's alive. Now take him to-

DUM DUM DAAAAAAA

-the closet!...where did that music come from?!"

"Sorry, that was me." Duplica had somehow gotten a boombox outside without any of them noticing.

"Anyway……let's start drawing numbers for who gets to pick the games first."

May pulled out a flat screen TV, a Character from Maple Story who had a cat costume, and a bag of marshmallows before getting out the hat with the slips of paper.

"What is with you and marshmallows?" Casey asked.

"Uhhhhh……… let's draw numbers shall we?"

She passed around the hat until everyone had a piece of paper.

"Isn't that Ash's old hat? How did you get it?" Misty asked.

"Hey! Let's see what we got!" She changed subjects.

"Awwww maaaan! I'm not 1st!"

"Me neither!"

"I am! I am!" Duplica yelled. "And I know a great game to play!"

"Why does this make me worry?" Matt said.

**10 Minutes Later……**

"Why are we in May's tent?" Matt asked.

"Because she can pull out a TV from behind her back." Duplica answered. "And I have this!" She said as she pulled out a GameCube, memory card, and a bunch of weird helmets.

"And you just carry these around with you?" May said.

"Uhhhh. Let's get started!"

**10 Minutes Later……**

"Is this going to hurt?" Melody asked as Duplica put the helmet on her.

"No! Not at all!" flips a switch

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" All the girls screamed.

After an elaborate cut scene that I don't have the attention span to tell you about, the girls found themselves hand icons with 1P, 2P, 3P, 4P, and 5P stuck on their backs.

"Um, Duplica…….WHY ARE WE HANDS?!" Melody yelled while moving her fingers as her mouth.

"Don't worry, this is just until we pick our characters."

"Wait……I know this screen!" Misty sign-languaged.

"That's right Misty! We are in…….

**_SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE_**

**OK, I need at least 8 reviews (hey, I did 2 chapters this week!) to continue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CH. 18**

**SUPER SMASH…… SISTERS? **

**Look, I know I said 8 reviews, but that was too mean. So I'm continuing the story now. But seriously, I WILL NOT continue any more until I get 5 more reviews! (That's up to 21)**

"Uhhhh, Duplica?" Melody asked.

"Yes?"

"I love this game, so I won't ask how you got us in here…..but how will we fight each other?"

"How do you think? We fight each other ourselves! This way, we can let out some of our anger at each other towards each other!" Duplica evilly laughed.

"This should be fun!" Misty said.

"Yeah!" Casey said.

"Well, let's get to picking our characters shall we?" May said.

"Actually, you have the option of choosing "personal" which means that you get a character that best goes along with your personality." Duplica said.

"That's cool! I'll do personal!" Casey said.

"Me too!" Melody said.

"Same here." Duplica said.

(Matt's voice through microphone)

_Player one: (Duplica) Kirby!_

_Player two: (Melody) Jigglypuff!_

_Player three: (May) Zelda!_

_Player four: (Misty) Young Link! favorite character!_

_Player five: (who's left? Duh! Casey!) Pikachu!_

"Ha! You got Jigglypuff!" Duplica laughed. "That is the weakest character in the game!"

"Don't be so sure." Melody said. "I used it to beat the last Event Match. You know, #51, the one with Giga Bowser, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf." (It's true, I did! If you know how, it can be one of the most powerful characters in the game!)

"How'd you do that, Gameshark?" May asked.

"No. You'll see when we fight. One life each!"

"Ok…" Duplica said sarcastically.

"You'll die first!" Melody yelled.

They selected "random" for the stage and then another elaborate cut scene occurred. (Once again, I have too small an attention span)

They opened their eyes to see the stage. It was the Mr. Game and Watch stage. (I hate it, so I'm making them play on it. I will also try to reveal some…good secrets to you people so you can beat your friends. Here's one now: If you have Mewtwo, when the annoying tools fall from the top of the screen, you can psychically grab them and throw them at your opponent.)

"Aww man! I hate this stage!!!" Casey screamed.

"Well, it was your idea to pick random!" Misty yelled at her.

"ANYWAY! Let's get started!" Duplica said.

**5!**

**4!**

**Meanwhile in **

**DUM DUM DAAAAAA**

**The Closet**

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!" Ash screamed while tied to a chair.

**3!**

**2!**

**1…..! Matt counted down.**

**GO!**

**I bet you were expecting more story here weren't you? Ha! Well, I did this right after school, so I have homework now. **


	10. Chapter 10

**CH. 10**

**FIGHT!**

**O.K., I'm being nice again and updating before I said I would. Also, did you guys notice how I put CH.18 for the last chapter? Yeah, that was a typo. Sorry……**

**And now I will answer some reviews.**

**Arrow—I know the chapters are short; I'm trying to work on that. But don't hold your breath.**

**Me! (Which isn't me literally)--- Thanks! So it's called a bow huh?**

**Shinougra---Yeah…when she died, it really hit me hard. October 18—a day I'll never forget.**

**Red Dragon Spirit Rider--- It's one of my favorite games too!**

**Ghost--- Um, Ash wasn't kidnapped. The girls THEMSELVES put him in there so he wouldn't interfere. **

**On with the story!**

**_GO!_ **Matt yelled into the microphone.

"Wait!" Misty yelled.

**_What? _**Matt asked.

"Let's make this a tournament! 1vs.1!"

_**Okay……**_

Match 1

Kirby-vs-Pikachu!

_**GO!**_

Casey ran over to Duplica, and immediately grabbed her and threw her out the side of the Game and Watch stage.

"Oh, no you don't Casey!"

Duplica transformed into a rock, preventing her from dying from stage out. She then jumped over Casey and turned rock. Casey got out of the way just in time to dodge it. But she wasn't able to avoid Duplica sucking her up and getting her powers.

"EWW! IT WAS SO GROSS IN YOUR MOUTH!" Casey yelled.

"How do you think I feel?! And when is the last time you took a bath? I will have to wash out my mouth for about 5 years before the taste is gone!"

**_Hey, hey! _**Matt said, **_Get on with the violence already!_**

"OK!" They both said.

Casey jumped and sent an electric orb over to Duplica. It hit, and while Duplica was in the air, Casey ran under her and used thunderbolt.

Duplica flew in the air, and while she was up there, she landed on one of the platforms. Just then, a pokeball landed next to her.

"A pokeball! It's mine!"

She threw the pokeball straight down onto Casey. And out of the pokeball came-

"GOLDEEN?!" Duplica yelled.

"It's like you said Duplica. It's all yours!"

"Shut up Casey! You're going down!"

Duplica used her…what's it called? Her up-B move. Causing Casey to land on the house in that stage. Just then, the tools from nowhere started falling on them.

"Hey!" Duplica said, "A freezie!"

She grabbed it and as Casey was being bounced in the air from the tools, she threw it as Casey was right next to the top of the screen.

It hit.

"AAAHHHhhhhhhhhhhh!" Casey yelled as she left the screen. Which I don't know how that's possible because she's frozen.

_**Winner**_

_**KIRBY!!**_

_**Round 2**_

_**Zelda-vs-Young Link!**_

**_The stage will now change_**. Matt said.

**After the stage changed, they opened their eyes,**

"Yeah! Poke' Floats!" May screamed in Misty's ear.

"Ow! I'm deaf!"

"Sorry." (Or is she?)

_**BEGIN!**_

They both ran over to each other on squirtle's head.

Misty used her spin attack making May fly in the air. She landed on Onix who popped up just in time.

"Dang it!" Misty yelled.

"Whew! That was close!" May said.

"Not as close as this!" Misty yelled who had magically gotten above her.

May managed to dodge Misty's sword. While Misty was pulling the sword out of the ground, May transformed into Shiek. She pulled out her metal whip and started swinging it at Misty.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Misty screamed.

She jumped out of the way of the whip, and landed on the slowpoke float.

"Hey! My favorite item!" She ran over and grabbed the mallet that was on the ground. (Somehow, it just suits her too well)

The music played as she ran over to May with the mallet.

"Oh no!" She yelled.

May was on slowpoke's nose with nowhere to go.

WHACK!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh—Ouch!" She yelled as she hit the screen.

_**Winner**_

_**Young Link!!**_

"Hey!" Melody said, "Who will I fight?"

**_Guess you got off easy this time Melody. _**Matt said. **_But don't worry, it will be a 3-way battle next time._**

"Okay fine. Remember people who are reading this, vote on who should win the next battle! The author is too lazy to type any ANs this time, but he needs a lot of votes to continue. At least 6."

**You heard the girl!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't flame me!!**

"Ok," May said. "The author left out some things he wanted to say last chapter."

"Yeah, so we girls will be saying it for him!" Duplica said.

"Yeah, he is…um…tied up right now, and the only thing able to get him free is 5 votes. Not reviews! But we will accept reviews openly!." Misty said.

Meanwhile in

DUM DUM DAAAA

The Closet

"Let me out of here!" I yelled. I had been knocked out yesterday by Misty's mallet and wound up tied on a chair behind Ash's. My rope also had a 5 on the side of it...a countdown maybe?

"I already tried that and it doesn't work. By the way……WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Ash yelled in my ear.

"Uhhh…. Ow, I'm deaf?"

"No you're not! You just don't wanna tell me who you are!"

"Hey,hey,hey! Back to us!" Casey had magically warped into the closet with us.

"HEY! Let us out of-"

Back with the girls…

"As we were saying…," Melody said. "In addition to who you want to win, also vote on the stage, type of tournament, (Tiny, invisible, blah, blah, blah.) and other stuff."

"Th-th-th-th-that's all folks!" Porky pig said.

"Where'd you come from?!" Casey said.

"Ha ha! It's me!" Porky pulled off his mask, revealing he was Duplica in disguise.

"Well, I guess I like that disguise better than when Harley dressed up as me…" May said. She shuddered at the memory.

"……HE DID WHAT?!" All the other girls yelled. "On second thought, we don't want to know."

"OK, we've done the reminder thing…now what?" Duplica said.

"Well, we're in the author's house and he's bound and gag-I mean, busy right now……you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Misty said with evil in her tone.

"Yeah…" They said. "TO THE BATHROOM!"

"No!" Misty said. "Look under the TV."

"I don't know what could be better than going in someone else's bath-is that what I think it is?!" Casey yelled.

"Yep, let's play!" Misty said.

"How can we play with one of the author's dirty socks?" Duplica said.

"Not the sock! The thing next to it!" Misty screamed at them.

"HE'S GOT A Wii?! Melody yelled. "I'm GONNA KILL HIM! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET ONE?!"

"Well it's ours right now! Casey said.

"Hey! Melody stop!" Misty was yelling as Melody was trying to get Misty's mallet to come and kill me.

So they set up MY Wii, and played Wii Play for about FIVE HOURS……I will kill them all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ape..er..Ash Escape**

**Just so you guys know, this isn't an update to the whole, "Girls for Ash" Battle, so I'm not breaking my word. But I need 3 more votes along with a few reviews to keep going with it. Also, I've gotten 2 votes for Misty to win. Will she do it? **

**PS. To Sapphirechamp, torturing Ash makes for a good story, you have to admit.**

3 AM

"I don't know how long I've been tied to this chair, but if I had to guess, I'd say about 3 hours. This strange guy is tied behind me for some reason, I have to go to the bathroom, and the girls are in a video game. (Matt stopped by and told me what happened, but didn't untie me. The little &#$.) Wait, if they're in a game, that means no one is around to keep me in here!"

"Who are you talking to?!" I asked Ash who has been narrating for about 10 minutes.

"Uhhh. Anyway, I'm getting out of here!" He said.

After wriggling around for about an hour, Ash managed to get his hands free, allowing him to pull off the ropes.

"Hey!" I yelled, "What about m-"

SLAM!

That sound was Ash slamming the door in my face as he left the closet. (Just so you know, the girls put us on the now out-of-order ship which has a closet)

4 AM

Ash looked at May's tent that had the TV in it. By the looks of things, the psychos were fast asleep on the screen and Matt was nowhere to be found.

"Good. They're asleep, that gives me a chance to get as far away as possible. The campsite? No, if they wake up and find out I'm gone, that's the 1st place they look. Hmmm……guess I'll go exploring." Ash said to himself.

He ran through the forest until he reached the open field in the center.

"Huff, huff, huff. So tired…must...sit...down."

Ash sat down on a nearby rock.

CA-CHUNK

The rock slid down, and when it did, a staircase opened up before him.

"What the?!" Ash yelled.

"AHA!" Someone else yelled.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" Ash asked, clearly confused.

"That's a secret." Matt said waving a finger at him.

"Why does no one tell me anything?" He whimpered.

"Let's just go down the steps." Matt said.

5 AM

They walked down and reached what looked like the command room for a spaceship. There were TVs everywhere and each one had a different video picture of the island.

"I was right. They are on this island!" Matt said.

"Who?"

"You didn't hear that" Matt said as he pulled out a small light.

"Hey, that looks just like that thing in Men in Black that makes people forget what happened!" Ash said. "Uh,oh"

FLASH

"Uh, wa?" Ash said stunned.

"Let's just keep moving." Matt said putting it back in his pocket.

They reached what looked like a laboratory with all sorts of weird gadgets in there.

"It has to be here somewhere…" Matt said while looking around the lab. "There they are!"

"What?" Ash asked.

"Something someone stole from me. A special kind of rare candy that allows for a huge increase in people's physical power for a short amount of time." Matt said.

"Ok…and why did you have these?"

"I need them for what I do."

"And what do you do exactly?" Ash asked.

"Well…I-"

"HEY!" Dark figure number 2 had entered the room.

"Put down those candies right now!" DF2 yelled.

"Ash! Eat one of the rare candies and run!" Matt screamed.

"But there are only a few of them in here!" Ash yelled back.

"Just do it!"

Crunch

Crunch

After they both ate the candy, they started to glow slightly, then burst out of the lab/control room.

"Darn it! I better tell Cas.…she's going to kill me for this."

**A few seconds later with Ash and Matt who are still running.**

"Wow! This stuff is great!" Ash was saying. "How does it work?! HUH HUH HUH?!?!?!"

"Uhhh Ash? This "stuff" isn't a drug, so calm down okay?" Matt replied rolling his eyes.

"Hey," Ash said slowly, "Something's wrong, I suddenly feel really sleep-zzzzzzz."

Ash was now on the ground fast asleep.

"Amateur. I still have some power left, so I guess I'll take him back to-"

DUM DUM DAAAAAA

"-the closet…where is that freakin' music coming from?!" Matt said looking for the music.

He picked up Ash and jumped…only he jumped about 50 feet in the air and landed back at the boat. He then tied Ash back to the chair behind me (Hey, if I'm asleep, how can I be writing this?).

"Well, hopefully he'll think it was all a dream…but considering that the girls are still after him, I'll leave these in his hat." Matt laid the candies in the hat next to the chair.

6 AM

"YAWN!" Melody said sleepily. "I'd better wake everyone else up so we can start the game again."

She walked (Actually, since she is a Jigglypuff, she waddled) over to the sleeping girls and

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed in their ears.

After being scared out of their wits, the girls were all up and ready to start the game.

"Hey, where did Matt go?" Misty asked.

"Maybe the chocolate bunnies ate him. Everyone knows they come out at Easter to get revenge on humanity for eating their species." May said groggily.

"May, are you still asleep? Cause it's not Easter." Casey said.

"Buncakes!" May yelled.

"She's still asleep." Duplica said.

"**I'm back!" **Matt said through the Mic. "**And it's not chocolate bunnies that eat people, it's chocolate duckies!"**

"Is he on something?!" Misty said slapping her forehead.

"**That's not important"** Matt said, "**Let's just start already!"**

So they all picked their characters again and prepared for battle.

**OK guys, like I said, I need 3 reviews to continue the fight story. Also, I want to do a special melee this time. (Tiny, fast, invisible, etc.) So vote on what the melee should be and who should win it. Oh, and one more thing…VOTE SO I CAN LEAVE THIS CHAIR!! I have to go to the bathroom, and now I'm starting to believe in the killer chocolate bunnies! **


	13. Chapter 13

**CH.13**

**Round 1 goes to…**

**Hey people!**

**Ok, by a majority vote, Misty fans want her to win this. Also, because I got a vote for a stage, they will be on Icicle Mountain but I got a tie on the special Melee, so I'll just do a regular one this time. And now, I've been holding in something ahem IM FREE!! Whew! Now on with the story! (No more chair for me, HEY! No more chair for me, HEY!)**

**In the game**

**Okay guys, ready? **Matt asked.

Melody (Jigglypuff), Misty (Young Link), and Duplica (Kirby) were standing on Icicle Mountain waiting.

"As we'll ever be." Misty said.

**Ok then…**

**5!**

**4!**

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

**GO!**

The stage started to rise up, and all 3 girls immediately went to the bottom to avoid dying and ran at each other. Misty spun her sword, sending Melody and Duplica flying up in the air. Duplica then turned into a rock and landed on Misty, sending her to the edge of the stage causing her to die…just kidding.(Did I scare ya?) But she did land on the log thing in the middle and rose up really close to the top, but managed to come back down and slam her sword on Melody.

"I'm not going down that easily!" Misty yelled.

"You're right Misty." Melody said next to her, you're just going down!"

"You little-!" Misty was obviously angry, if she could bring out her mallet, she would.

But she couldn't, so she brought out a bomb instead. She threw it at Melody who ducked so it Duplica.

"MISTY!!" Duplica screamed. "I'm GONNA KILL YOU!"

Duplica and Melody were locked in pitched combat, and Melody was just standing there watching their HP 's go up.

Misty—53

Melody—23

Duplica—67

After a few seconds of fighting each other, Duplica and Melody both realized something…

"WHERE'S MELODY?!" They both stopped and looked up to see Melody land between them and start singing.

Now that they both couldn't move, Melody flew above Duplica.

"Like I said Duplica, YOU'LL DIE FIRST!!" Melody was about to land on Duplica's head when she and Misty woke up.

Duplica couldn't get away.

BOOM!!!  
Duplica was sent flying out of the stage.

**PLAYER 1 DEFEATED**

"H-how did you do that?" Misty asked staring at Melody.

"Heh, heh, heh. It's one of Jigglypuff's abilities." (That's how I beat #51. If you're right above someone's head, use the move that makes Jigglypuff fall asleep and the person will explode. It takes some practice, but it's useful!)

"Fine then, I'll just have to beat you fas-" Misty started to say, but got interrupted by Melody using rollout on her.

Misty flew up, and Melody started hitting her back in the air like a tennis ball, and Misty's HP showed it.

Misty—93

Melody—49

Eventually, Melody let Misty land somewhere off to the edge of the screen and land on her (Young Link so…) his stomach. Misty started to get up a little while later.

"Huh? I don't see Melody anyw-……ABOVE!!" Misty looked up to see Melody coming down on top of her.

"_No!_" She thought. "_I can't lose…I can't lose…I-"_

The image of Ash crying over his dog in the forest came back to her.

"I WON'T LOSE!!" She screamed and swung her sword up, hitting Melody. As Melody landed on the opposite side of the screen, Misty found a poke'ball and threw it straight down.

Out of the poke'ball came an Electrode.

"Ha!" Melody shouted at her. "That won't help you! You'd better ru-why aren't you running?"

Misty was just standing next to the Electrode.

"Bye bye." She said.

Misty picked up, yes picked up the electrode and threw it at Melody. (Yes, you can do that. But it has to be ready to explode at the last second.)

"Ah,ah, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Melody screamed as it hit her, sending her out of the screen.

**PLAYER 3 DEFEATED**

**Winner**

**Young Link!**

"I did it! I did it!" Misty yelled as she and the other girls were warped out of the game and started to walk back to the boat.

"Yeah, you won this game Misty." Melody said. "But I'll get you next ti-AAAAHH!"

"What?!" May jumped.

"Look at each other!" Melody screamed.

All the girls were still the characters they had picked in the game. May was Zelda, Casey was Pikachu, etc.

"How did this happen?" They all asked…all except Duplica who was whistling to herself.

"Duplicaaaa. What happened to us?" Misty said pulling out her mallet, but instead of a mallet, she brought out a sword.

"Uhhh, well…" She answered trying to avoid the death stares. "OK! It's a side effect of the helmets. We'll be like this for a little while, so just make the best of it."

"MAKE THE BEST OF IT?!" Casey yelled. "How can Ash date a Pikach-" She was suddenly smiling.

She then ran over to the closet and managed to open it with her paws. The door opened and Ash (But not me! HA HA!) was asleep on the chair. Casey jumped on Ash's lap, then went up his shirt and stuck her head out of his collar and stuck her tongue at them.

"Huh? Pikachu?" Ash was waking up. "What are you doing here?"

"_Uh, oh._" Casey thought. "_How do I get out of this?" _

"uhh. Pikachu!" She said. "Pika pika!"

"Darn you Casey! Getting on Ash 1st!" Misty said.

She then smacked Ash up the head, knocking him out. Then she pulled Casey off, and ran out of the room and locked the door.

"Hey!" Casey said. "I was in the moment!"

She was about to use thunder, but stopped when she noticed the evil glares by the rest of the group.

"Anyway…" May started to say. "Let's go back to camp. I'm tired, and there is a big bag of marshmallows with my name on it!"

"Yeah, I'm tired to-WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH YOU AND MARSHMALLOWS?!" Duplica yelled.

"Does no one remember I exist?" Matt said. He then walked back to the tent. It was about 8 PM anyway and he was tired. (Remember, he had to go down the stairs last night, and didn't sleep.)

4 hours later…

It was midnight now, and Ash was asleep again. If he had been awake, he would have noticed a group of dark figures approaching him with a potato sack, rope, and a shovel.

**Oh, no! Ash is about to be captured, the girls are stuck in game mode, and May keeps getting marshmallows! What will happen? Will the girls save Ash? Find out next time on DRAGON BALL……er, um sorry about that... Also give me 5 more reviews, or I will send Misty to your house to play Whak a Mole with you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CH. 14**

**Raving Chocolate Rabids**

**Wii would like to play. (Sorry, just had to say that!)**

**Hello People whose names I don't know! Last chapter, the girls had finally left the game, but were stuck as the characters that they had picked in the game. Also, Ash was about to get kidnapped by some strange things. Who knows what will happen? (Besides me I mean)**

**First, however, let me respond to a few reviews.**

**NYITNYIT and Trixy14---Thanks guys!**

**Ghost---Uh, yeah…I could bet that Ash would feel very weird about that. But I don't want to copy anything from other stories. (If I already have and don't know it, please forgive me)**

**Sapphirechamp--- What?! I-I'm not crazy! No, no, no!! N-not crazy at all! Bwa ha ha!!!**

**Julie(I'm NOT a Member!)---Lucky day for you then, because you ARE the 5th reviewer! Now come on down for _fabulous _prizes!...not really. But here are the answers to your questions.**

**I have Zelda Twilight Princess (I just beat it!), Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Wii sports (Duh, it comes with it for Pete's sake!), Wii Play, and Trauma Center Second Opinion.**

**You'll see**

**I don't know. Probably from my friends at school.**

**I hope so!**

**I posted it before then didn't I?**

**P.S.—That was the longest (And hardest to read) review I've ever gotten!**

**On with the story!**

"YAWN!" Misty/Link was waking up. "Man! I'm still Link! Oh well, better get everyone else up."

She pulled out her ocarina, a speaker and microphone, and some ear plugs. She then played the loudest note in the history of notes into the mic.

SKWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

"AAAAHHHH!" All the girls were now wide awake…all except May.

"Hey May! Wake up!!" Misty yelled in her ear. But May was still asleep.

"What the-?!" Misty was mad now. "**WAKE UP!!!"**

May was STILL asleep.

Misty then picked May off the ground a started to shake her.

"WAKE UP DARN YOU!!!" Misty said while shaking May around like a maraca. As she was shaking her, something white fell out of May's ears.

"Huh? What?" May was waking up. "Hey! Who knocked the marshmallows out of my ears?!"

"Uhhh, I did" Misty started to say. "But why were there marshmallows in your ears?"

"George Washington Carver used the peanut for 100 things, I'm using marshmallows!"

"That's just creepy." Melody said.

"Yeah…Hey! We have to pick the next game to play!" Duplica said.

"Yeah! But I can't think of anything…" Casey said.

"Well, maybe we'll think of it on the way over to-

DUM DUM DAAAAAAAAA

-the closet." May said.

"Yeah, we'd better let Ash out of there. He hasn't gone to the bathroom in almost 2 days." Melody said.

The girls went over to Matt's tent and woke him up…at least they tried to wake him up. May had given him some "Ear plugs" so they spent like 20 minutes trying to get him up.

After finally getting Matt up, they all walked over to the closet to let Ash out.

"Ok Ash," Misty said as she opened the door. "Time to come ou-AAAAAAAAAAA!" Misty screamed.

Ash's chair was empty, the ropes were cut, and there was a note nailed to the chair.

"MY ASH!!" All the girls screamed.

Matt picked up the note and read it out loud. It was made of cut out newspaper letters.

"We_ **H**_av_e **A**_**s**h. D_o not T_rY tRy Tf**I**nD Us Or W_E __wI_**l**l diP HIM iN a PoTOf MoLteN ChC**O****l**_a__TE. _

**S**_igN__E_d—

THE BUNNY LORD

"Oh no." Matt said.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Look at the note. Something is stuck to it."

They all leaned in to see what was on the note. It looked like—

"Chocolate?!" Duplica said.

"HA!" May yelled at them. "I told you that it was chocolate bunnies that eat people!"

"WHO CARES?!?!" Casey yelled. "Let's just go get him back!"

"And how do you plan to do that?" Melody asked. "We don't know where they are!"  
"I've got it!" Matt yelled. "Casey! Use your Pikachu nose to follow the scent of chocolate!"

"Yeah!" She said.

Casey got down on the ground and started to sniff around the floor.

"Uhhh Casey?" Duplica said.

"SSSSHHH! I'm trying to pick up the scent!"

"Casey?" Melody said.

"Quiet!"

"CASEY!!!" Misty screamed.

"WHAT?!"

"Let's just follow the trail of chocolate." Misty pointed at a long chocolate trail leading from the boat to the forest.

"Oh…ok." Casey said crestfallen.

They all left the boat and followed the trail to the forest. Then, they came to where the trail ended.

"Ok, guys. The trail ends at this cliff, so I'm guessing that the bunnies have their lair in here." Matt said.

They all sat down in the bushes to wait for a bunny guard to open the door to the lair.

After about 10 minutes, 2 guards came back from their lunch breaks.

"I can hear what they're saying!" Casey whispered.

"…**ready for the feast?" **One of them was saying.

"**Yeah! I hear that the king found a very tasty human to munch on!" **The other said.

"**Ha ha! That'll teach the humans to eat our children every Easter!"**

"Told you." May whispered to the girls. (And Matt)

"Shut up." Duplica said.

The bunnies went over to a tree and pulled down a branch, then they fell through a hole that popped up under them.

"Come on!" Matt said.

They all ran over to the tree.

"Pull the lever Matt!" Melody said.

Matt pulled it and a big stone fell on top of them.

"Wrong lever……." Misty said as she crawled out from the rock.

"Oops. Heh heh."

After pulling the CORRECT lever, the hole opened, and they fell through it.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhh!"

They landed on a mat and stood up.

"Thanks for breaking our fall Matt." Duplica said. (Hey, I never said what type of mat they landed on!)

"Ugh. N-no problem... LOOK!"

All the girls looked up at a giant chocolate throne, the pot of molten chocolate next to it, and the figure tied up above it.

"Hey, that's—ASH!!" Casey yelled.

"SSSHHH!! Quiet!" Misty said. "Do you want the guards to hear us-"

"**Who's there?!" **A chocolate bunny with a crown came out of nowhere and sat on the throne. (The king maybe?)

"**Humans! GUARDS! Seize them and everyone gets a piece of the human feast!!"**

"Hey Misty?" May said.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"I just thought of the game I want to play."

"What?"

"WHOVER KILLS THE MOST CHOCOLATE BUNNIES WINS!!!" She yelled.

**Gasp! Ash is hanging over a pot of chocolate, the bunnies are hungry, and the girls are still stuck in game mode! What will happen? Who will win? Why do I care what you think? Anyway, give me 5 more reviews people!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CH.15**

**Whak a Bunny!**

**Dang guys! You didn't even give me 2 days to rest after that last chapter! Now I have to write another one because you gave so many reviews!**

**Anyway, let me respond to some reviews.**

**Lyoko Genex---Did you know it would or wouldn't be Melee? **

**PlaugeXRoamer---Thanx! And are you the same Roamer from the earlier reviews?**

…**--- That's what I'm going for!**

**Sapphirechamp---If it's so crazy, why is it on your favorites? **

**Me!---If there is a stranger one, please tell me!**

**Lizzie---I'm typing! I'm typing!**

**On with the story!**

"This is just great. Ash is hanging over a pot of chocolate, we are still the game characters, and the bunnies are hungry!" Melody whined.

"Isn't that what Mountaindude said last chapter?" Matt asked.

"Yes, but he forgot to do a re-cap today, so I did it for him!"

"**Hey, hey, hey!" **The Bunny Lord said. **"Let's just fight already!" **

"Oops, sorry. We forgot you were there…" Misty said.

"**Grrrr…STADIUM ACTIVATE!!!"**

The Bunny Lord pulled a lever on the side of his throne, causing the floor under the girls (and Matt) to rise up. Then, a blue energy field surrounded the stadium, and Misty was left standing all alone in the middle of it.

"Looks like Misty's turn is 1st." Matt said. "OK Misty! I'll be timing you!"

20 choco bunnies entered the stadium with Misty, and she pulled out her sword.

"Heh. I'll finish this in 3 minutes!" She said. Then she ran towards the bunnies, which pulled out their weapons.

Dark Chocolate Maces

White Chocolate Swords

Milk Chocolate Arrows

Caramel Filled Hammers

Marshmallow Filled Gauntlets

Misty was up against the 20 bunnies with the swords.

"**You're going down human!!" **One of them said.

"**She should be very tasty!" **

"**Even if she is scrawny!"**

"What did you say?" Misty said.

"**Yeah, maybe the fact that she's ugly will make her taste weird."**

"What?!"

"**Hmmm. Scrawny and ugly. Not a good combo."**

"WHAT?!?!" Misty screamed.

"Uh, oh." Matt said. Ash had told him about how being small and not very pretty compared to her sisters was a soft spot on her.

"YAAAAHHH!!!" Misty screamed as she ran over towards the bunnies with the swords.

"**She's nuts! She'll never be able to take us all on!" **One said.

"**Let's take her out!!" **The other said as they ran at her.

They all jumped on top of Misty. After about 30 seconds, a deep rumble could be heard.

**RRRRRRRR**

"Get"

**RRRRRRRRRRRR**

"off"

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

"of"

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

"ME!!!"

Misty started spinning her sword around, sending the bunnies flying, and cutting a few of them in half. After the remaining rabbits recovered, they ran back at Misty.

"Misty! Get out of there!" Matt yelled.

"Why isn't she moving?!" May asked.

"I know why." Melody said. "I fell for this same thing in SSBM."

"Well what is she doing?!" Duplica yelled.

Misty's eyes were hidden by the shadow of her hair. Then, as the bunnies were almost at her, she looked up and said-

"Bye bye."

A boomerang with a bomb tied to it came flying down from the other end of the stadium.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOM**_

Chocolate bunny parts were flying everywhere, only to be vaporized by the energy field surrounding the stadium, making it look like fireworks were surrounding Misty.

"Hmph. Boring." She said with evil in her voice.

"**Wow. She's scary…uh, er HUMAN! Don't think this is over!" **The Bunny Lord said. **"Send in the next set of bunnie-I mean, chocolate warriors!"**

"Hey Misty!" Matt said. "I have your time! You finished in 5.27 minutes!"

"Well I didn't get the time I wanted, but no one calls me scrawny!" Misty said triumphantly.

"Hey! The author just said a 4 syllable word! Triumphantly! Let's give him a hand!" Casey said.

Clap

Clap

Clap

Clap

Soon the entire room was clapping for the word "Triumphantly", including the chocolate bunnies. Grrrr. That's it! I control this story! Watch!

Now, everyone in the room stood on one leg, and started licking their…better yet…everyone else's feet.

"EEEEEWWW!!!" The girls (and Matt) yelled.

"**EEEEWWWW!!!" **The bunnies (and Matt) yelled.

"Ok! Ok! We get (lick) it! Just stop (lick) already!" Misty yelled.

Fine. But that's what happens when you mess with me!

Anyway, Misty left the stadium and Melody took her place. Also, the Mace Bunnies came in with her.

"Ok Melody!" Matt yelled. "The time to beat is 5.27! If you beat that, you move on to the next round, and Misty goes home!"

All the girls (and the bunnies) stared at him. Then they all shouted-

"THIS IS NOT FEAR FACTOR!!"

"Oops. I just always wanted to say something like that!" He said.

"ANYWAY! I'll beat your time easily Misty!" Melody said.

"Heh. Good luck!" She replied.

Melody immediately started charging up her rollout attack, then after a few seconds, she let loose.

"**aaaAAAAAAAAA!!" **The bunnies yelled as she came, sending about half of them flying into the energy field.

ZAP! ZZZZZAP! ZAP! PIE! ZAP!

"There goes half of 'em!"

2 of them jumped at Melody with their maces about to strike. Then, Melody used sing on one of them, causing him to drop his mace on the head of the other one.

"**Oof!" **It said as the mace hit its head when sleeping beauty dropped the mace on its head. And the other? Well…

"**ZZZZZZZZ…" **ZAP!! That sound was the bunny hitting the E field, thus disintegrating.

"Now for the rest of you!" Melody yelled.

She then got right in the middle of the stadium and used sing, putting all of the bunnies to sleep. She then flew above one of their heads. I think you know what comes next!

_**BOOM!**_

All the bunnies were caught in the explosion.

**ZZZZAAAAAAAAAP! **

"Melody!" Matt said. "Your time is 5.13!"

"HA! In your face Misty!"

"Ah shut up." Misty said quietly.

**That's it people! I'm not going to write anymore to this story. EVER!...(Did I scare you?) I'm just kidding! But I do want…let's make it 7 reviews to continue this story! There are 3 more people who have to fight the bunnies. They also have to save Ash! Vote on who will lose against the bunnies, what times they will have, and who gets to save the maiden- I mean…Ash.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CH.16**

**Round Two goes to…**

**I HATE SCHOOL!! In the past 3 days, I've had 2 tests, a paper to write, Jazz Band practice, and about 9 worksheets! (The sub for my history class is giving out too much work. Eighth Grade is evil!) Whew! It feels good to get that off my chest. Anyhow, response time!**

**Sapphirechamp--- How did I know? Well, I'm smart, I can read minds, and I have little _elves_ spying on your every move. (Look behind you, and they are waving to you. That goes for everyone!)**

**NYITNYIT--- Yes, but I was planning on doing one of those things already! And remember, this is what May picked for her game, so I'm not straying too far.**

**Chase Nirvs--- One for every girl!**

…**--- Your support is touching. --'**

**Julie (I'm NOT a member!) --- Another long review! Here are your answers. **

**1.—I don't know.**

**2.—3 random things eh? We'll see, but I'm not promising anything.**

**On with the story!**

Duplica/Kirby was entering the arena. As she did so, the hammer bunnies came in too.

"Hammer bunnies? I've got an idea-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Some guy no one had met before was standing at the far end of the cave screaming to get their attention. They would have killed him there if it hadn't been for one thing: HE HAD BALLOONS!!

He ran up to one of the bunnies and said, "I've got a telegram for the evil hammer bunnies!" (That's one Julie!)

"**OOOH! Read it!" One said.**

"**All right!...GASP!!" The one who took note yelled.**

"**What?!" All the other bunnies asked him.**

"**My wife is delivering the babies!" He said.**

"**What?!! Irene's giving birth?!"  
"We've gotta go support her!"**

"**Hurry! I hope she isn't birthing more than 23 babies. That's all I prepared for!" The bunny said.**

After all the hammer bunnies left, Duplica was just standing there with her mouth hanging open. (Anime Style!)

"What the heck just happened?!" She yelled.

"Didn't you hear?" Casey said. "Irene's giving birth!"

"Okay…uh…I guess Duplica will have to wait for her turn…" Matt said.

"HA!" Misty yelled. "As they say in (Coughs to cover up name of place), Yahk nuie satie minot zoshi! And you deserve that!"  
"GASP!" Everyone else said.

"I can't believe you said that to me!" Duplica said tearing up.

"Yeah Misty!" May said while patting Duplica on the back to comfort her. "There might be kids reading this!"

"Oops. I said "minot" didn't I? I meant to say "minte!" Misty said.

"Oh, well that's ok then." Matt said.

(How's that for random?)

They all sat on the stadium for about an hour waiting for the bunnies to come back. In the meantime, May's turn was next.

She entered the stadium, and the Marshmallow Gauntlet Bunnies came in with her.

"Let's get this over with. I've got a marsmallow roast to get to!" She said.

"**GASP!" **The bunnies all said.

"**You fiend!!" **

"OK May!" Matt yelled. "You know the rules! Aaaaaannnd…GO!"

May immediately threw one of her exploding orbs at the group of gauntlet bunnies, but one of them hit it back at her. Then she hit it back at them and they hit it back. (Classic Zelda!) They continued this for a few seconds, until one of the bunnies missed.

**BOOOOOOM!**

About 17 of the bunnies went flying into the energy field, (remember, in Zelda games, when this happens, it gets faster and stronger) leaving only 3 left in the-OH MY GOODNESS!!

The heat from the bomb melted the three bunnies, and they melted into 1 big blob. And when it hardened, they all came out as 1 bunny with 3 heads, 5 arms (which means he has 5 gauntlets now), 4 legs, and…ew…2 stomachs. (That's 2 Julie!) It was Attack of the Deranged Mutant Killer Monster Snow Goons!!

"That's disgusting!" May yelled. "I'd better get this finished fast!"

She turned into Shiek, and jumped high into the air. Then she stuck her foot out, and came down onto the head of the…is it still a bunny?

When she came down and hit it, however, nothing happened to it.

"What the?! That should've crushed them…it…him? I don't know what to call it!" May shouted.

"May!" Duplica shouted.

"What?!" May shouted back.

"The helmets wore off!"

May turned to look at the girls. They were all back to normal. And if they were back to normal, then she was too probably!

"How can I beat them…it…whatever! If I can't use any of Zelda's powers?!"

"**Heh, heh, heh." You can't!" **The mutant rabbit said. **"You are all going to die here!" **

It ran at May and tried to punch her with its 5 gauntlets, but it missed, and hit the energy field. When one disintegrated, it revealed something in it.

"I-in the gauntlets…there's…there's…there's…!" May said. "MARSMALLOWS!!!!"

She ran at the mutant, and chomped right at one of the remaining 4 gauntlets. When she did, she bit right through its hand.

"Hey!" She yelled. "You're filled with marshmallows!"

"**Uh-oh." **The mutant said.

May somehow opened her mouth about 7 feet wide, and swallowed the mutant whole.

"Mmmmmm! Hey wait! If _he_ was marshmallow filled…then…" She said as she turned to the rest of the bunnies.

"**Oh no…" **The bunnies as she turned to them with an evil smile.

"**AAAAAHHHH!!!!" **They yelled as she burst through the barrier with her giant mouth open. She was like Pac-Man and the bunnies were the dots. (You can just imagine the game screen, can't you?)

Only the king was left-CHOMP!...Never mind.

"BURP!" May burped while wiping her mouth of chocolate. "Sorry Casey! Looks like you won't be having your turn this time! She said, for all the arrow bunnies were eaten too.

The entire lair was empty, except for Ash and the girls and the pot of chocolate….I FORGOT ABOUT ASH!!! Oh well, I'll fix that!

The rope Ash was tied to suddenly snapped! Just as he was waking up to!

"Ahhhhhh!!" He yelled as he fell into the pot of chocolate. (It's had plenty of time to cool now, so it won't kill him.)

After a few seconds, he came out of the pot. And when he got on the ground, it hardened. Now he was just a chocolate statue.

"Hey May!" Matt yelled. "Your time is 4.09!!"

"Yes! In yo' faces!" She screamed. "…now what?"

"We could get Ash out of the chocolate…" Misty said as she tapped the hardened Ash. "Uh-oh, it's too hard…we'll have to lick it off!!"

"Horray!!" All the girls (except Matt) said.

All the girls started to lick Ash…EVERYWHERE!!! Until he was free. However, he fainted again from all the licking.

They still had to wait for the remaining bunnies to come, or else this could happen again. And after about an hour……

"Yay! They're here!" Casey yelled

The bunnies entered the stadium.

"HEY!" Misty yelled at them. "How'd it go with the birthing?"

"**She delivered 24 ½ babies!" One of them yelled back.**

"How can she deliver half a baby?" Matt asked.

"**She didn't. I just got hungry at the Chospital!" **

"Chospital?" Casey asked.

"**The chocolate hospital."**

"Ahhh." All the humans (except Ash, who is still unconscious) said.

"**Hey!" **The bunny in the front yelled. **"Where is everyone? Including the king?!"**

"May ate all of them." Matt said simply.

"**What?!" **All of them yelled as they turned to look at May as she patted her stomach. Then they did something very weird…they ran over to May…….and bowed to her.

"**You have beaten our king." **One of them said. **"Therefore, you are now our leader!"**

"…HUH?!" All the humans in the room (except May) yelled.

"Heh. Sweet!" May said. (That's 3!)

**Well, there you go! Another chapter! And I think this was my longest one yet! Anywho, I've got an idea. If you guys get me up to 60 reviews in the next 2 chapters, (including this one) I will make an ENTIRE CHAPTER based on reader suggestions. If you want an explosion, it will happen. If you want to be in the story, it will happen. You get the idea. But no deaths of main characters!! So review, review, review! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CH.17**

**Casey's Game **

**I'm gonna respond now.**

**Sapphirechamp---You killed my elves?! (sniff) But yes, I will put you in. But is there anything you want to be in particular?**

**NYITNYIT---I see your point, but the rom. will be kicking in eventually. I'm an AAML fan, so expect that along with a few others.**

…**---I dunno, he just is. **

**Trixy14---Thaaaaank you!**

**Chase Nirvs---She's a pit. Also, an Umbreon huh? I could do a lot with that! But, you'll have to wait for another chapter, because I said in the next TWO chapters until the reader chap.!**

**Julie (I'm NOT a member!)---Wow, you've got a lot of questions don't you? Yay! Anyway, answer time!**

**1.)---I go to Prattville Jr. High School.**

**2.)---Piano **

**3.)---Don't worry, you'll still be able to review.**

**4.)---I don't have a zwinky…why do I need a zwinky?!**

**5.) No. Because…I don't know who that is…**

**On Wii the Story! Wii!  
**

It was about 1:30 PM, and all the humans (and the new Queen!) were leaving the lair.

"Thanks bunnies!" May yelled at them as they were closing the lair entrance.

"**You're welcome your queenship! Oh! Before I forget…" **The bunny that was talking pulled out something from its (does it have a?) pocket.

"Oh…wow…an Easter egg…" May said while looking at the egg that was placed in her hand. It was plastic, and half of it was green and the other half was blue.

"**It's not just an Easter egg. It's a distress signal! If you ever need our help, just break it in half!**

"OK…" She said, obviously confused.

"Bye you dummies!" Misty shouted, still annoyed about this whole thing.

"**What was that?" **

"Uhhh. Bye you bunnies!"

"**Oh, okay! Ready to go guys?" It said.**

"**Yeah!!" They all shouted.**

"**All right then…PULL THE LEVER STEVE!"**

Steve pulled the tree branch.

SQUISH

"**W-wrong lever…idiot."**

After pulling the CORRECT lever, all the bunnies fell down the hole.

"They DO know we put a ladder in that hole don't they?" Duplica asked.

"Heh, heh, heh." Ash said to himself.  
If the girls had looked behind the bushes, they would have seen a broken ladder, and the mat they had landed on when they fell in the hole the first time.

"Ahhhh." Matt said as he came from his pee break in the bushes. "There's a ladder in there for some reason."

"**owww…****" **

Everyone heard that as the bunnies were climbing off each other at the bottom.

"Anyway!" Ash said trying to change the subject, because he was upset about being licked everywhere. "Don't you have some more games to play?"

"Oh yeah!" Casey said. But what to play?..."

She suddenly got an evil smile that she looked at Ash with. And it REALLY creeped him out. Casey then whispered to everyone except Ash.

"…Ash?" Matt said.

"Y-yeah?"

"Run."

Misty pulled out her mallet before Ash could get away. I think you know what comes next.

WHACK!!

Ash was on the ground again.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Misty was the last thing Ash saw before he went to beddy-bye land.

"So guys," Casey said. "Do we all agree?"

"Yep!" Duplica said. "This whole game-for-Ash thing is taking up waaay to many chapters, so we will do your suggestion…and then it's the reader chapter!!"

They all dragged Ash over to…to…GASP!! No! NOT THAT! THOSE FIENDS!!!!

**Bwa ha ha!! Cliffhanger! Anyhow, I know this is short, and I haven't updated in a long time, but what with SATs and stuff, I don't have much time to write. It's obvious I will get over 60 reviews from this chapter, so tell me what you want. (If you want to be in the story, tell me your gender.) **

**And as my last thing of this chapter, I have a challenge for you. I wasn't expecting to have the chocolate bunnies in this story, but it was too good to pass up. And I would PAY MONEY to read a story entirely about pokemon and chocolate bunnies. If you make a oneshot that's better than the other peoples', I will make you a permanent character in this story! (If you enter, tell me the story title!) All entries must be sent in by 5/25/07!**


	18. Chapter 18

**CH.18**

**Reader Chapter**

**Yay! I know how you guys were looking forward to this!! Anything you wanted in your reviews is happening!**

**HOOPLAH!! (Still love saying that.)**

**Anyhow…**

**Ghost--- Waaah! I REALLY liked your idea dude! But the only way I could do this chapter was sticking to my original idea…(sniff) Sorry…**

**Trixy14---once again, thanks!!**

**ChaseNirvs---He's not in the closet. There is a reason. Ok, you're a guy. And I HATE SATs!!!**

**SapphireChamp---All right. Man, you guys like water types huh? (My favorites!) **

**Julie(I'm NOT a Member!)--- (Twitch) (Twitch) W-wow…that was the scariest review I've ever seen…Uh, I will try my best to put one of Avril's songs in here. Also, I got Pearl a few weeks ago. It is fun as heck! (I don't get that. "Fun as heck"? Heck isn't fun!) PS-if YOU have any kindness…**_**never**_** send a review like that again! (You could make small children cry!)**

**On with the blah blah blah…**

"………huh?" Ash was waking up, and what he saw surprised him, scared him, and embarrassed him beyond belief.

"WHY AM I IN A WEASEL SUIT?!" He screamed. He was tied up to the same chair he was tied in the closet to. Only this time, the chair was on a shelf in what looked like-

"A prize booth?" When Ash looked around, he saw that he was in the top prize shelf of a carnival game.

"I see you're awake." Said someone Ash had never heard before. When he looked at who it was, he saw a girl about his age looking up at him smiling. She had short brown-black hair, a blue skirt that went down to her knees, a darker blue T-shirt, and 3 pokeballs on her set as hair berets.

"Hi there! My name's…uhhh…"

"_Dang! I forgot to mention my name to the author! What to say?..."_

"My name's Stephanie! Stephanie uh…"

"_Champ, champ, champ…" _(Sapphirechamp)

"Cramp!" After saying that, Stephanie Cramp (Heh heh) slapped her forehead.

"Well, Stephanie…" Ash said really confused. "Can you get me down from here?"

"Sorry, can't do that."

"Then can you tell me what I'm doing here?"  
"Not my job to do that."

"Then how 'bout explaining how a carnival got on an island?"

"I don't really know myself." She said with a smile.

"You're just full of information aren't you?" Ash said sweatdropping.

"Hey Ash!" He heard Misty yell. "You're awake!"

The troop of girls came walking by. All of them had stuffed animals they won from games, cotton candy the size of a small planet, and full barf bags. (The Goliath from Six Flags was on the island.)

"Hey!" Ash yelled. "What about me?!"  
"You get to hang around for a while until we feel like playing a game to win you so we can spend the day with you!" Casey yelled. Then she took a bite out of her cotton candy.

"Okay, now we're ready!" She said.

**WATER GUN RACE**

"All right everyone!" Stephanie said. (She's the game coordinator) "The point of the game is to squirt the target in the Jigglypuff's face to raise up the light to the top. First one up wins the game!"

"We got it!" Duplica said. "Let's just start already!"  
"Fine." Stephanie said back sarcastically. "Aaaaaaannnnnd…"  
The girls got ready. "GO!!!"

They started to spray the jets of water at the targets.

In the meantime, Stephanie went over to Ash to, um, "comfort" him.

"Hey there good lookin'! How's it going?" She asked him with her eyes half closed and smiling. Wonder why? Heh heh heh.

"I'm tied to a chair, I'm in a weasel suit, and I am a prize for a group of psychos to do who-knows-what with if they win me! HOW DO YOU THINK I AM?!?!" He yelled.

"Well you don't have to get all stuffy about it!" She yelled back.

"HEY!! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" They heard the psychos-I mean…girls yell.

When they looked over, they saw that Duplica's gun was going screwey and spewing water all over the other girls.

"Oh boy…" Stephanie said.

"I take it this has happened before?" Ash asked her, obviously enjoying the show.

"You might say that…" She answered. Just as Ash was about to ask how, a girl ran up to Stephanie. She had on a red skirt, a green shirt (Couldn't resist making you look like Christmas!), had a pokeball attached to her necklace, and long black hair (Is it long?)

"Did it get out again?" Stephanie asked the girl.

"You mean you can't tell by the-" She said pointing to the girls.

"STOP THE WATER!!" Casey was yelling.

"No, I'm quite clear on the-"

"AAAAAHHH!!" Misty screamed.

"It's obvious." Stephanie said. "But how did it get out?"

"I don't know, but I'd better stop the water." She said.

The girl went over to each water gun and twisted some doodads. Then, the water stopped.

"Whew, thanks!" Duplica said.

"Yeah, wow! I love your hair!" Melody said to her.

"Thanks!"

Ash was just sitting there watching them, and he was still tied up.

"Ew, girl talk." He said. "Who is that girl anyway?" He asked Stephanie.

"That's Julie. She's the entertainment for the carnival, she sings." Stephanie replied.

"And what exactly escaped?" He asked looking around him.

"Well, I'd better let Julie tell you. I'm no good at explaining things. (No offense Sapphirechamp.)

**In Julie's Trailer…**

"So what got out?" Misty asked.

Everyone (Including Matt, I forgot about him!) was sitting down in front of a projection screen. But Ash was still tied up outside.

"Maybe it would be better if I showed you." Julie said turning off the lights.

The screen showed what looked like an Umbreon. Only this one was dark purple and had an evil smile on its face.

"This is Umbreon, only we call him Chase. That's because no matter where we go, he won't leave us alone! But for some reason, he loves to prank people. Only sometimes, he doesn't know when to stop." Julie was saying.

"So he's the one who fixed the guns?" Matt asked.

"Yes." Julie said.

"Way to go..." Matt mumbled.

"What was that?" Casey asked.

"Uhhh. Oh no!"

"Oh, ok."

All of a sudden, the girls heard a girly scream.

"That sounded like Ash!" May said as they all ran outside.

Ash had been untied. Only now, he was in the dunk tank. And the dunk tank was full of Sharpedo.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" Ash yelled between bites.

"I told you Chase didn't know when to stop." Julie said.

"Wait!" Matt said. "If this just happened, Chase can't be far behind!"  
"Yeah!" Duplica said. "Let's go get him!"

They ran off.

"Uh, guys?" Ash said.

They ran back.

"Sorry about that." Stephanie said.

**Meanwhile…**

"BOTCH!!" Dark figure No.1 yelled. "Where are the rare candies?!" (Wow, she's just now noticing that they're gone?)

"That's not my name Cassidy. (Now do you know who the dark figures are?) The boy twerps stole them.

"Grrrrrr. You know what this means?" Cassidy said.

"What?" Bill-

"Butch!"

Whatever! –said.

"It means that I have to punish you." She said with an evil smile.

She inhaled a deep breath. Then…

"Nnnnnni!" She yelled at him.

"Gah!" Butch screamed.

"Ni! Ni! Ni!!!"  
"No! STOP!"

"Ni! Ni! Ni! Ni! Ni! Ni! Ni!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Back with the good guys.**

"Huh?" Casey was looking off in the distance.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"I could've sworn I just heard a Monty Python reference and a girly-man scream."

"Aw, you're crazy." May said.

"Anyway, let's just get on with it." Stephanie said.

"Yeah, and whoever catches Chase, wins Ash!" Melody said.

"Doesn't Ash get a say in this?" Ash asked.

"Nope." Matt said.

**Ok. That's one half of the reader chapter. The other half will be coming soon. And don't worry, Misty will still win, because you voted for it. I just finished my last day of school, and I want to celebrate, not write the rest of the chapter today. You guys can understand right? Also, Julie…please never send in a review like that again. My grandmother walked in while I was reading it, and I had to act fast! 'Till next time! Bye, Ni, and HOOPLAH!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch.19**

**Chase the Chase**

**We want…a shrubbery!**

**Sapphirechamp---I may be. You never know!**

**Wobbuffet---Was that a compliment? I can't tell.**

**Chase Nirvs---I won't make it easy. And I did read you're Fanfic, it's pretty good!**

**Prettygirl17---thanks! But you may be pleasantly surprised when you read this chapter.**

**Continue? 10…9…8…**

"Oh, no!" Julie suddenly shouted as the group was about to chase after Chase.

"What?" May asked.

"What time is it?"

Matt looked at his watch. "It's about 12:30. Why?"

"Ah! The hunt will have to wait, I have to get ready!" And with that, Julie ran off.

"What does she have to get ready for?" Ash asked.

"Every day at 1:00, she has to provide entertainment for the fair guests." Stephanie explained.

"You mean the whopping 7 of us?" Misty said. "Who's idea was it to put a carnival on an island anyway?"

"That would be our boss's idea." She said. "If you want to know, you'll have to talk to her."

"Can we?" Melody asked.

"Well, we've got some time before Julie's performance…sure."

Stephanie took out her cell phone. "Huh, I only have 30 seconds of call left. So I have to do this the hard way."

She took a deep breath.

"HEY BOSS! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?! GET OUT HERE!!" She screamed out into the fair grounds.

"Quiet down! I was in the middle of a nap!" Said a girl that was coming out of a trailer.

"These folks wanna talk to ya'." Stephanie said.

"Oh, OK. What's up?" The girl said.

"Well, uh…my name's Melody, and I just wanted to know why you put a carnival on an island." Melody said.

"Hi! My name's Alexi, and I put the carnival here to attract customers." Alexi said.

"Um…we're the only people here." Matt said.

"So you're in charge of this entire carnival?" Ash asked.

"Yep!"

"Aren't there any adults or at least other boys here?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Heh, heh, heh. Nope!"

Ash and Matt both sighed.

"Well, Julie's show is about to start. Wanna watch?" Alexi asked.

"Yeah, why not? Chase is probably long gone by now." Casey said as they all walked over to the stage to see the show.

Meanwhile, over at the knock-over-the-bottle booth, there was an Umbreon doll slightly different from the others. This one was dark purple.

"_Heh. They think they can catch me eh? Well, maybe I should spice up that show of theirs. Bwa ha ha ha! Ha!" _Just so you guys know, this "Umbreon" can talk to everyone through ESP.

**At The Stage…**

"All right." Matt said. "It's almost one. She should be coming out in 3…2…1…"

The stage started to darken, and Julie came on stage. Now she was in a crimson red dress, and a……actually, that's all you could see of her clothes. It was a really long dress.

She had her back turned to the group, and some music started to play.

She turned around, and started to sing to the music.

**Chill out, whatcha yelling for?**

**Lay back, it's all been done before.**

**And if you could only let it be, you will seeeeee**

She grabbed the mike and shook it with her as she was dancing.

**I like, you the way you are when we're driving in your car.**

**And you're talking to me one on one, but you becoooooome**

The music sped up, and Julie danced faster.

**Somebody else, 'round everyone else**

**You're watching your back, like you can't relax**

**You're trying t'be cool, you look like a fool to me-e-e!**

**Teeell meee **

**Why'd ya hafta go an' make things so complicated?**

**See the way you're… acting like somebody else gets me frustrated!**

**Life's like this to you?**

**You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it intoooo**

**Honesty promise me I'm never gonna find you fake iiit. No, no, nooo!**

**You come, over unannounced, dressed up, like you're something else.**

**Where you, are ain't where it's at ya see? You're making me-eee, laugh out, when you strike your pose, take off, all you're preppy clothes.  
You know, you're not fooliiin' anyone, when you becooome**

**Somebody else, 'round everyone else!**

**You're watching your back, like you can't relax!**

The music was really fast now, and she took the mike off the stand and was moving around the stage. However, Chase had snuck backstage, and he had a big bag full of something.

**You're tryin' t'be cool, you look like a fool to me-ee-eeee. **

**Teell meee**

**Why'd ya' hafta go an' make things so complicated?**

**See the way you're Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated!**

**Life's like this to yoooou.**

**You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into-**

She started to jump a few times.

**Honesty, promise me I'm never gonna find you fake iiit.**

**Nooo,no-ooo!**

**Why'd ya' hafta' go an' make things so complicated? Yah yah!**

**See the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated.**

**Life's like this to you: you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into **

**Honesty, promise me I'm never gonna find you fake iiit. **

**Noo, noo, nooooo.**

She put her mike back on the stage and let the music die down. Then she took a bow.

"Wooo! That was great!" Duplica yelled.

"Yeah!" May said.

"Whoop, whoop, whoop!" Matt and Ash both were yelling.

"It's not over yet." Stephanie said.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"There's about to be an explosion of fire on both sides of the stage." Alexi said. "In 3…2…1!"  
…nothing happened.

Then a rumble could be heard from both of the flame jets.

"What the hey?" Julie was saying as she was looking towards the jets.

All of a sudden, the jets turned towards Julie. Then…well…

SHPLOOSH!  
They sprayed blueberry jam all over her.  
"AAAAHHHH!!!" She screamed.

"Uh oh." Alexi slapped her forehead.

"What?" May asked.

"Julie's allergic to blueberries." (If you are, I'm really good!)

Julie passed out on the stage.

"Looks like we have to take care of her." Stephanie said.

"You guys go after Chase!" Alexi said to them. "He can't be far!"

"Got it!" Casey yelled back to them as they ran to the stage.

They went backstage Splinter Cell style, and looked around.

"He has to be here somewhere…" Matt said. He pulled out a stunner.

"Why do you have that?" Misty asked him cautiously.

"Uhhh…look! There he is!" Matt pointed over to a crate. And Chase was right behind it.

"_Dang!" _Chase said standing up. Er, actually it ESPed.

"It can talk with ESP?" Ash asked.

"I guess." Matt said.

They ran towards it. Casey jumped at it, only to have it jump up, and she flew right past it and landed on the floor.

"Oh, no." Duplica said.

"What?" Matt asked.

"When something like this happens, Casey tends to…uh…"

The crates Casey landed behind suddenly burst into flames. And Casey started to rise up. Her back was turned, but steam was rising up from her. (You can just imagine that can't you? Fire everywhere? An evil Casey?) Chase was watching the entire thing from the other side of the stage. Had he not been paralyzed by fear, he would've wet himself.

"_AHH! A devil! A devil in the wreckage!" _He was staring at her. Then she turned to him.

"_Gah!" _He jumped up a to a support beam. (Ghost, when you read this, Chase didn't do anything, it was the Pelliper. But I see how you could misinterpret that, so I'm changing the thing around.)

Chase then stuck his tongue out at her.

"GRRRRAAAAHHH!!!" Casey screamed. "MATT!"  
Matt had a terrified look on his face.

"SHOOT THAT THING DOWN!"

Matt fired the stunner. Only, Chase used reflect, and it bounced back. However, it didn't hit Matt…

"Oops, Casey's knocked out." Ash said with a BIG smile.

Matt fired again and again and again.

And one by one, the gang was knocked out. Except Ash. (You'd think he'd stop, wouldn't ya'?)

Chase then ran off into the forest. And Ash was left alone with a group off unconscious girls. (And Matt)

He walked over to Misty and reached out…

**Later…**

The gang woke up, and they were……tied to a tree! (Disappointed? Heh, heh, heh. Thank you for the idea Ghost!)  
"What the-?" Misty yelled.

"Where are we?" May looked around. They were in the forest.

"You're awake eh?" They heard a voice say.

"Ash! What are you doing? Untie us now!" Misty yelled at him.

"Uhhh…no! I don't think I will. I have been scarred for life on numerous occasions, and now it's your turn!" He said evilly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Chase to catch!"  
"You little-GET BACK HERE!!" Melody yelled at him as he ran off.

**Later again…**

Ash was running down a hill from a giant boulder following him. And on the boulder, Chase was running on top of it, speeding it up.

"_Ha ha ha! Run little human!" _Chase was laughing.

"Man, how did I get into thiiiiis?!" Ash said as he put his hands on his head. But he felt something hard under his hat.

"What are these?" He said.

"…Gasp! I remember! At least, I remember what these do! Darn Matt and his MIB replica!"

The boulder was coming closer as Ash took one of the candies. He began to glow, and the boulder was right next to him.

"I hope this works!" He said. He started to put his hands into strange formations and chanted.

"Tiger, boar, ox, snake! Substitution Jutsu!"

The boulder rolled over him. But when Chase looked back, all he saw was a crushed log. Ash was gone.

He poofed next to the tree he left the girls and Matt tied to. Ash reached out to the ropes and untied them. Then, he passed out on the ground. Those candies take a lot out of him. And he only took one! The other girls and Matt ran off to find Chase, (But not without kicking Ash a few times.) but Misty stayed behind.

"Hmm. Ash is KOed in front of me…but I'll let him sleep for now. But at least I found out Chase's weakness." She said rubbing her hands together.

**10 Minutes Later…**

The rest of the gang had given up on catching Chase, and were playing SSBM in Alexi's trailer. But Misty had somehow found out Chase's weakness. (No, I don't know how) And she had set a trap.

She walked out to the opening in the forest, and put down some paint, whoopee cushions, fake bugs (which she had to close her eyes to touch), and water balloons.

Then, she started to talk in a loud voice.

"Wow! Look-at-all-the-things-here! Someone-could-make-an-amazing-prank-with-these!" Then she walked away and hid in the bushes.

After about 5 minutes, Chase came out and went over to the stuff. He started to lift them up with Psychic, when Misty pulled a rope, causing a net to fall down. Chase jumped out of the way.

"_Hey! You can't catch me no matter what you do!"_ He yelled at her. Then, he started to run at her.

She ran away from him, and went over to a river. She hopped over a few stones, hard enough to cause them to sink down in the mud so Chase couldn't use them, and landed on the other side.

Chase ran up to the river and stopped.

"_You think this can stop me?"_

He used high-jump and started to make it over the water. As he was going over, Misty stepped on an invisible wire she had set. Suddenly, 4 logs on ropes flew down towards Chase, one on each side of him.

"_Hmm. Interesting!" _He said. Then, he used Zap Cannon on the log that was at his front to destroy it, reflect on his left and right to block those two, and used the last one that was behind him to push himself faster over to Misty.

Once again, she ran off. She pulled out a walkie talkie and made a call.

BEEP- "Stephanie, Julie! You're up!" BEEP

BEEP-"Roger that! We're in position!" BEEP

Misty jumped into some bushes, and Stephanie and Julie came out.

Stephanie pulled off one of the pokeballs out of her hair and Julie pulled the pokeball off her necklace.

"Go, Octillary!" Stephanie yelled.

"Go, Milotic!" Julie yelled.

The 2 pokemon appeared, and Chase ran up.

"_What have we here? This should be fun." _Chase said evilly.

"Milotic, Ice Beam!" Julie said pointing at Chase.

The Milotic shot out the attack, and Chase used High-Jump to dodge it. When it missed, it hit a tree, and the tree burst into a million frozen pieces.

"_Dang! Gotta avoid that!" _Chase said as he looked back at the remains of the tree. While he was looking back, Octillary came in front of him.

"Octillary! Octozooka!" Stephanie yelled.

The octopus Pokemon fired out the beam of energy at the Umbreon.

The attack hit, and an explosion was made. When the smoke cleared, Chase was gone. He was running after Misty.

"Return Octillary."

"Milotic, return."

"Do you think we gave Misty enough time to set up?" Stephanie asked.

"I hope so. For all our sakes." Julie said.

Chase ran back to the opening in the forest where he saw Misty go.

"_Annoyingly high-pitched human! I know you're here! Come on out!" _

"All right, all right. You got me." Misty said coming out with her hands up.

"_Heh heh heh. So you gave up huh? Boring. Oh, well. Prepare to be known as the purple haired human!" _Chase said picking up the paint.

"Don't be so sure." Misty said. She swung her arm to the right, snapping another invisible wire.

All of a sudden, what looked like video games dropped down on him.

"_W-what is this?!"_

"You're weakness." Misty said with her arms crossed. "I found out somehow that bad video games sap you're energy!"

"_Then I'm buried in…in…in!"_

"That's right! Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg and E.T.!"

"_NNNOOOOOOOO!!!" _He yelled as Misty put him and the horrible video games in a sack.

**Back at Alexi's Trailer…**

"Wow! You caught him!" Casey said.

"Yep!" She said.

"Well, that's a first." Alexi said.

"What?" Matt said.

"I'm just surprised someone managed to catch him. Especially after I trained him so well." Alexi said.

"……WHAT?!" The non-carnies said.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag." Julie said.

"Might as well tell them." Stephanie said.

"OK." Alexi started to say. "I read Mountaindude's story and found out about the contest you guys were having to spend the day with Ash. So I thought I'd help out a little." She explained.

"Oh, ok. Then you're forgiven." May said.

"Yeah." The other girls and Matt said.

"Let's all go get some tacos." Julie said.

"NOW WAIT A MINUTE!" Ash yelled.

"What?" Misty asked.

"I got knocked out, put in a weasel suit, eaten alive by Sharpedo, and almost rolled over by a boulder! I can't just get over that!" He said steaming.

"Awww. It's okay Ash!" Alexi said. "Here, this will make you feel better! A sharpedo doll!"

She handed him an extremely lifelike doll. That's because…

"THIS ISN'T A DOLL!!" Ash yelled as he was reunited with his friend from the dunk tank.

As Ash was fending off the attacks, the carnival girls were preparing to leave. They had all the rides packed up in a boat, and were just saying their goodbyes.

"Thanks for coming! We'll miss you!" Duplica was saying.

May and Stephanie were hugging and crying, Casey was singing her Electabuzz song to Alexi, and Melody and Julia were comparing songs. Matt? Well, he was just standing there when Julie came up to him.

"Matt?" She said.

"Hm? Oh, Julie. I guess I'll see you later…"

"Yeah…" She said looking away.

"………"

"………"

After a few minutes of silence, Julie leaned over to Matt.

Then, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"!!!" Matt flinched putting his hand on his cheek.

"I always thought you were pretty cool, Matt." Julie said going back to the ship. (Sorry Julie. I just wanted Matt to have some fun. Forgive me!)

Matt was just standing there dazed, when he heard some giggles.

When he turned around, he saw the rest of the girls snickering at him.

"Uh, er…hey Ash! Need some help?" He ran over to Ash and threw the Sharpedo into the ocean.

**5 Minutes Later…**

The carnies were on their boat and all that could be heard was-

Bye!  
See Ya!

Goodbye!

Later!

Bye Julie! (Matt)

_Sayonara weakling humans!_ (Chase)

As the boat was waaaaaaayyyy off in the distance, Misty remembered something.

"Hey…" She said turning around to Ash with a creepy smile on her face. "I caught Chase, so that means…" She pulled out her mallet.

"Aw crud." Ash said. "WHY ME?!" He got on his knees and shouted to the sky.

WHACK  
Misty picked up the now unconscious Ash and swung him over her shoulder.

"Hey guys…?" Matt said looking at the tiny speck of a boat.

"Yeah?" Melody asked.

"They could've taken us off the island on their boat."

"…AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Every conscious person screamed.

**Well guys, there you go. The reader chapter is finished, and I think it was my longest chapter ever! If you didn't notice, I redid my first chapter, so can you guys read it and tell me what you think of it? Also, I will try to put a quote from something at the beginning of each chapter now. Can you guess what each quote was from? Try the one from this chapter! HOOPLAH!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Writer's Block**

**Thank you, but our princess is in another castle!**

**OK, if you couldn't tell by the title, I have major writers block.**

**I can't think of anything! I'm drawing a total blank. So if you can, could you please give me some ideas? They might spark something. When I do think of something, I will replace this thing with the chapter. Keep in mind the next chapter is when Misty spends the day with Ash, so send in ideas that tie in with that.**

**I may take a break from this story and try making another one in Naruto. Look for it later.**

**Before I forget, I will respond to some reviews.**

**CuddleyEeveeM---The shrubbery was from Monty Python. What fic does it remind you of? And isn't it a little late for requests? Ah, well. I'll do my best.**

**IMACRAZYWRITER---I'm asking for help, so I don't know yet.**

**Sapphirechamp---Well I didn't know what to give you. You shoulda' been more specific. **

**Chase Nirvs---I have no idea how many chapters will be in here. Also, I just got an idea, so next chapter you will find out how Misty knew.**

**Prettygirl17---you're welcome! I wish I could see your face when you read that!**

**And finally…**

**Ghost--- (Points finger at Ghost and says this in low, scratchy voice) YOU! (Stops scratchy voice) This isn't the first time this has happened! You really need to read more carefully! Chase didn't do squat to ANYBODY. It was the PELLIPER! Not Chase. It really bothers me when people read these stories and skip over something like that and then flame the story! ………WHEW! It feels good to get that off my chest! Sorry Ghost, that was just welling up inside me since you reviewed. So can you forgive me? ( Pwease? ) **


	21. Chapter 21

**CH.21**

**Date With Destruction**

**Chapterly Quote---"It's clobberin' time!!!" (Seriously, if you can't guess that one, you need to see a doctor)**

**HOOPLAH to all of you on this fine day. I said I'd replace the previous chapter with this, but I realized that no one would know it was here, so here it is, Pokeshipping! Also, thank you people for all the great ideas! I'll see what I can do!**

**But before that…**

**Ghost---Yeah, sorry about my loud response. Like you said, we both misunderstood each other, so…can you forgive me? Pwease?**

**IMACRAZYWRITER---You're prediction may just happen.**

**Sapphirechamp---Sorry 'bout the Octillary, but it was the first thing that popped into my head. If you come back, I probably will give you a different Pokémon. Anything in specific? PS---I think I get it. ;) (I THINK I get it. So don't flame me if I'm wrong.)**

**Prettygirl17---Hmmm…that's another person who wants them to eat together…I'LL DO IT!**

**CuddleyEeveeM---Cem? Gee, where did you get that name from? (Points in general direction of your penname) But I like the idea! I have a way to tie you in to the story! (Also, the shrubbery was from Monty Python.) **

**ChaseNirvs---Like I said, you will find out soon how Misty knew. (But most likely next chapter. Sorry)**

**Julie (I'm NOT a member!)---Heh, "evil monkeys from outer space", why didn't I think of that? See, with ideas like those, you need to make an account on here! Anyway, let me say some things…**

**#1---Because I like Christmas**

**#2---I don't know why I made you allergic to blueberries! Dang, don't take it so hard!**

**#3---Because (italicize because)………I like to torment you! (Man, I'm evil today!)**

**LET THE FIC. BEGIN!**

"LA! La la la la laaaaaa!" Misty was LA-ing around her campsite, and the other girls were watching from the tent.

"Darn that Misty…" May was in flames with her fist in the air while Misty did a 360 in the air.

"We're not happy about it either May, but we don't just sit around glaring at our competition." Melody said while looking at a card in her hand. "Heh, heh, heh…" She said as she threw some plastic chips on the table.

"I fold." Casey said.

Duplica put some chips on the table. "Ha!" She said as she put her cards on the table. "Royal flush!"

"Gasp!" Melody said. "Well, I guess I'll have to fold…"  
"Yay!" Duplica said as she pulled the chips towards her.

"But! I think I win!" She said as she raised her cards up. "BAM! All aces!"

"Gah!" Duplica put her head down.

"Come to Mama!" She said as she pulled all the chips away from Duplica.

"…Yeah. You guys play poker instead." May said sweatdropping.

"Actually, we…" Casey said looking up at May. "Uh, May? Your hair is still on fire."

"AAHH! Water! I need cold water!" She said running around like a maniac. She ran out to the ocean, and jumped headfirst into it.

After about 2 minutes, something came out. A very big, slimy, green something!

Misty finally stopped LA-ing long enough to look at the shore where the thing was.

"EEEEEEEK! SEAWEED MONSTER!!" She screamed.

The other girls came running out with bats and other miscellaneous whacking tools, and Misty brought out the mallet. "We are not a waste of money!!"

"Ow…OW!!! It's me! MAY!!!" The monster was shouting before passing out.

"Oops." Melody said poking the unconscious May. "Hey Misty, help us take her back…to…the…" Misty was back to singing and spinning around like a loony and the other girls were gone, so Melody had to drag May back on her own.

"Dang girl! Lay off the marshmallows!" Melody said while placing her in a chair in the tent.

After about 20 minutes, May was awake and being told of the girl's plan.

The girls (except Misty) were in a huddle.

"Whisper whisper."

"Whisper!"

"Whis? Whispering!!"

(Wow! That's an amazing plan!)

MEANWHILE…

Ash and Matt (miss him Julie? Bwa ha ha!!) were in their tent playing Battle Revolution on the…Wii…HEY! THEY STOLE MY Wii!!!

The annoying announcer was blathering on and on while Ash and Matt were down to their last pokemon.

Ash had Drifblim and Matt had Roserade. (Both of them are in my party!)

"_**Ooh! That did some massive damage!**_ The announcer was saying as Roserade used Razor Leaf to finish off Drifblim.

"Ha! I win!" Matt yelled.

"Don't be so sure…" Ash said pointing to Roserade. It had just fainted.

"What the-?"

"That's Drifblim's ability. If it's defeated by a physical attack, it damages the pokemon who MADE the attack." Ash said grinning. (Anyone know WHY razor leaf is a physical attack??)

"All right, that one was a tie, but I'll win next time!" Matt said putting his fist in the air.

"I'd like to see you try!" Ash said raising his fist next to Matt's.

(I may do that in a different chapter. Do you guys want me to? And if so, tell me who you want to win!)

1 HOUR LATER…

"All right Ash. Misty. You ready for your (grimace) d-date?" May was saying to the 2. They were all standing next to something that was covered with a sheet.

"What is that?" Matt asked pointing to the sheet.

"That's a sheet." Casey said.

"No, I meant the-"

"ANYWAY! Just so you know, we got you reservations at Red Lobster." Duplica said.

"How?" Ash asked.

"You'll see when you get there." May said.

"Get there?" Misty said. "Were on an island!"

Then, Melody pulled out Misty's mallet.

"Hey!" Misty said looking behind her back. "How'd you get that?!"

"Took it off you while you were sleeping." She said simply.

"Yeah…that's not creepy at all!" Misty said shuddering.

Melody started to advance on Ash and Misty with an evil smile on her face.

**WHAK!** Misty fell to the ground.

**WHA**- "What the-?!" Melody said shocked as she held the mallet on Ash's head. He wasn't even fazed by the strike. In fact, he was smiling.

"Ha!" Ash said as he moved from the mallet. "I knew this was a good thing to bring with me!" He said as he took off his hat. Underneath it, there was a black helmet.

"Why do you carry a helmet around with you?" May asked tapping his helmet. It was rock hard.

"Doesn't that seem like a stupid question now?" He said looking at Misty's mallet being wielded by an amateur.

Suddenly, he felt a cool breeze where his helmet used to be. He spun around and saw Duplica with his helmet in her hands.

"Daw crud…" Ash said as Melody came up to him.

**WHAK**

"_Hey…one of Ash's hairs…I could use this!" _Duplica thought as she pulled out one of Ash's hairs from the helmet.

"All right," Matt said sweatdropping. "Now that they're both unconscious, what next?"

"Well…this!" Casey said as she pulled back the sheet.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Matt yelled. "THAT'S how you're getting them to Red Lobster?!" He pointed at their contraption.

"Yep!" May said. "Melody made it!"

"You made a…?"

"YEP!" She said with her thumb up.

"How will they survive the fall?" Matt asked.  
_"Fall…?" _Ash wasn't quite knocked out yet, and he looked up to see what the thing was. And then he fainted. It was a CATAPULT. A big, wooden, medieval catapult!

"Well, we have some…friends waiting there." Casey said.

"Why does that make me fear for their lives?" Matt hung his head down and sighed.

**10 MINUTES LATER…**

Ash and Misty were both put in a bag-

**GLAD FORCEFLEX!  
**-WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM?! Anyway, they were both in a bag and placed on the catapult.

"FIRE!" Duplica screamed. Somehow, she had gotten a sword and a Napoleon hat, and no one in their right mind would try to stop her.

CHUNK!

Ash and Misty were flying through the air, over the ocean, past the stars, (Meowth pops up) "in your ear!"  
WHAK (again)

"Looks like Meowth's blasting off agaaaaaaiiiiinnn!" DING

(I HATE their new motto!)

After a few minutes of flying through the air, they finally strated to fall.

They fell on a mattress in the back of Red Lobster, and two figures came out of the back kitchen of the restaurant.

"Well, looks like they arrived…" The first one said.

"Yep. We'd better bring them in." The other one said pulling out a pokeball. "Go! Chase!"

"_Yeah?" _The Umbreon said as it came out.

"Use psychic to lift them in."

"_All right." _Chase said as he picked the bag up.

As they all went in, they didn't realize that there was something watching them from the shadows. It was an Espeon. But not an ordinary one. This one was light blue.

**20 Minutes blah, blah, blah…**

"Huh? Wha?..." Misty and Ash were just waking up, and they were both sitting down on a chair at a booth in the back of Red Lobster. Only now, Ash was in a tuxedo, and misty was in her Goldeen dress.

"AGH! I hoped I'd never have to wear this thing again!" Misty screamed.

"How the heck did I get in a tuxedo anyway?!" Ash said looking at himself and staring at Misty.

Just as he said that, he heard a giggle. He spun his head around and saw…

"STEPHANIE?!" Misty yelled. Sure enough, Stephanie was standing there with her signature smile and was in a Red Lobster uniform.

"I'm the one who changed you into your tux." She said with a blush.

Ash blushed and closed his eyes. "So, uh…what are you doing here?" He said looking away.

"I live here. Well, not here, but I do live in this town." She replied looking away.

Misty was in-between them and looked at Ash. Then Stephanie. Then Ash again.

"Grrrr. Can we order now?!" She yelled at her.

"Sure." Stephanie said pulling out her notepad. "The bread is under the silver tray." She said pointing.

After taking their orders, Stephanie went to the kitchen, leaving the two involved in Pokeshipping all alone.

**IN THE KITCHEN…**

Stephanie gave the order to the chef and went behind a corner. She then flipped a few pages of her notebook and on the cardboard part was a small TV screen.

"Phase one is complete." She said to the screen.

"Excellent." Said the person on the other end. And that person was…

"OK May, now it's Chase's turn." She said.

**BACK WITH ASH AND MISTY**

"If Stephanie's here, does that mean that everyone else is here too?" Misty asked.

"I don't know." Ash said as he reached for the silver tray cover.

When he pulled it off, he was expecting bread. But what he got was…

"EEEEEK! BUG!!!!" Misty screamed. A fake roach was right in the middle of the tray.

"Well, now we know Chase is here. So Alexi must be here. What about Julie?"

Then, the speaker started playing an Avril song. (Use your imagination Julie)

"Yep, she's here too." He said sweatdropping as Misty flung the bugged plate out the window.

"I'M GOING TO KILL CHASE!!" She screamed.

Back in the kitchen, Stephanie was watching the entire thing.

"Is phase 2 done now?" Duplica asked through the notepad.

"You can't tell by the screams?" Stephanie asked her.

"Hey Steph!" A voice called from the kitchen. "The, uh, "food" is ready!"

"Thanks Julie!" She called back. "And the drinks?"

"Also ready!"

"OK guys," She said to the guys on the island. "Phase 3 is underway."

"Excellent…BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA!" All the other girls said.

"Hey Matt!" Casey yelled to Matt who was playing Pokémon Diamond on his DS. "Don't you wanna watch?"

"No. Leave me out of it. Not happening." He looked up. "What the heck are you trying to do anyway?" He said while hitting his screen impatiently.

"Our plan is to make their date a living hell until they never want to do it again." Melody said with her arms crossed.

"Oh, well, have fun." Matt said going back to his game.

Melody turned back to the monitor. "All right Stephanie, go ahead and give MISTY what she deserves!"

"Roger that."Stephanie said as she turned off the monitor.

**BACK AT RED LOBSTER**

"Hey guys!" Stephanie said as she came out of the kitchen. "Here are your food and drinks. Root Beer for Ash, and Diet-"

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Misty said flaming.

"Uh…REGULAR coke for Misty." Stephanie said while taking a few steps back.

After Stephanie ran off in fear of her life, Ash started to lift his cup up to his mouth.

Stephanie, Alexi, Julie, and Chase were looking around the corner, waiting for him to take a drink.

"Is the powder in there?" Julie asked.

"Yes." Alexi said. "As soon as he drinks that, he'll be out cold for a few minutes, giving us time to get Misty!"

"_I really don't care what happens. This has gotten boring." _Chase said as he hopped off of Alexi's head. _"I'm going outside." _

"Suit yourself." Julie said.

Ash lifted the cup to his mouth.

"Yes…yes…" The girls said leaning in.

Ash suddenly stopped and lowered his cup. "Ah! Almost forgot…" He said as he put a napkin on his lap. Then he raised his cup again.

"Come on…come on…" They said leaning in further.

Ash stopped again and took another napkin and placed it in his shirt collar. Then he raised it again.

"If he…if he…" They said angrily.

He stopped again. This time, he pulled a rose in a vase from nowhere and put it on a table.

"JUST DRINK THE STUPID ROOT BEER!!!" All the girls screamed. Then, after realizing what they just did, they jumped at the speed of light back into the kitchen.

"Huh?! What?!" Ash and Misty both were looking around the room for the source of the scream.

"That was…weird…" Misty said.

"Yeah…" Ash said quietly.

**BACK IN THE KITCHEN…**

"That was close!" Julie said panting.

"Closer than you think…" Alexi said.

"What do you mean?"

"Ash was supposed to be asleep by now." Alexi said looking back at Ash.

"So?" Stephanie said.

"Misty's food…well…"

Suddenly, they heard a boom.

BOOM!  
I just said that.

When they looked over, Misty was covered in food.

"There was a time bomb in it." She said.

"Ew. Just…ew…" Misty said as she went to the bathroom to clean up.

"This is the weirdest/only date I've been on." Ash said with a sweatdrop.

**RUMBLE  
**"What the-?" Ash and the other girls looked at the door where the rumble was coming from.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Chase ran in. Only, he now had what looked a blue Espeon clamped onto his back.

"_HELP ME!!" _He screamed as he ran around the restaurant. He suddenly slipped on a banana peel that came from nowhere. (Evil Monkeys From Outer Space! Thank you Julie!)

"_LOOK OUT!" _Chase and the Espeon both yelled.

There was the sound of a collision (however a collision sounds) and Chase was sent flying out to the wall, and Ash…well…he flew right into the girl's room.

When he flew in there, he saw Misty there.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Misty screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Ash screamed.

Outside, as the other people were helping Chase and the Espeon out, they heard some noises.

STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP  
(And where would we be without a-)

**WHAK!**

Ash was sent shooting out, and he landed in the tank that held the lobsters.

"OW! STOP! LET GO!!!!" He screamed as he jumped out of the tank.

Misty came out of the bathroom to yell at and injure Ash, but when she saw him covered in lobsters, she started laughing.

"Oh, gee thanks Misty!" Ash yelled as he fell over.

"Ha, ha, ha! I-I'm sorry, but that's…(Giggle) HA, HA, HA!!!" She doubled over laughing.

After Misty finished her laughing fit, she went over to help Ash. She bent down and started picking the lobsters off of him.

Stephanie's notepad-intercom started to ring.

"Is phase 3 complete?" Casey asked. She had somehow acquired a suit that the Agents from the Matrix, and their sunglasses.

"What the- anyway, no unfortunately it wasn't." Stephanie said while rubbing the back of her head.

Melody pushed Casey out of the way of the screen. "What happened?!"

Julie pushed Stephanie out of the way. "Look." She said as she turned the monitor to face Ash and Misty. Misty was on the ground on top of Ash, picking lobsters off his skin.

Duplica pushed Melody out of the way. "HEY! You've got to stop her!" Her head popped out of the screen while she said this.

Alexi pushed Julie out of the way. "We would, but we have another problem on our hands."

May pushed Duplica out of the way. "What problem?!" She yelled at her.

Alexi pointed the screen to the problem. And that problem was Chase. He was lying on the floor, and the Espeon was still choking him.

**TIME PASSES…**

After the lobsters were off of Ash, they turned their attention to Chase.

"One, two, three…" Julie counted off. They had formed a human rope and were prepared to yank the Espeon off of Chase.

"PULL!!!" She shouted as they all pulled at once.  
_"NOOOOO!" _Espeon shouted as she was being dragged off Chase.

"_All right you!" _Chase shouted at her. She was being held by the ears like a captured rabbit. _"How the heck did you find me again?!"_

"Again?" Ash asked. But as he said this, Misty took a few steps away from Chase.

"_Yes again! She keeps following me!"_

"_Hm,hm,hm…" _The Espeon laughed.

"_Grrrrrrr…WHY DO YOU FOLLOW ME CEM?!" _Chase yelled.

"Cem?" Julie asked.

"_That's my name kid." _Cem stated. Then she suddenly disappeared from Stephanie's hands.

Cem reappeared in front of Chase.

"_GAH!" _He yelled as he jumped back a few feet.

"_You mean you don't know Chase?" _Cem started to say. _"We're getting married!"_

"WHAT?!?!" Everyone screamed at a petrified Chase.

"_Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma…"_

Spongebob and Patrick popped out of nowhere. "MAN RAY!!!!" They both shouted before Chase sent them flying with Psychic.

"_MARRIED?!??!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?" He shouted before fainting._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**silly isn't it**-_-----------------_

**(GASP!) Chase getting married? How did that happen? What will he do? Will Ash and Misty's date continue? Are you tired of my questions? Anyway, leave some reviews. **

**Also, if it's not too stupid, you can use this in your stories:**

**I.T.S. R.A.R.E.**

**That means- ****I****n ****T****his ****S****tory, ****R****ead ****A****nd ****R****eview ****E****verything!**

**HOOPLAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	22. Chapter 22

**CH. 22**

**Eeveeshipping!**

**What do you guys think? Is Eeveeshipping a good name for the whole Chase-Cem story ark? Well? **

**CHAPTERLY QUOTE---**"I-I can breathe…_**I CAN FIGHT!!!!**_"

**Turbler---Thank you! Hey, how long have you been reading? Why didn't you review earlier? And if there are any other silent readers out there, can you PLEASE review?**

**Prettygirl17---Yeah! Wait…uh…nope! It didn't work out too well for them, but for Ash and Misty, I think it was ok. ;)**

**Ghost---Wow! You're psychic! I was actually watching Tom and Jerry when I finished this chapter. Also, nice idea! But first, I have to handle Chase and Cem.**

**Chase Nirvs---Heh, heh, heh…I bet you had a picture of the events in your mind the entire time you were reading this! As for the arranged wedding, it is someone you won't expect…**

**CuddelyEeveeM---Yep, Cem is shiny. Why did you capitalize CEM like that? Did I do something that made you mad?**

**Sapphirechamp---It's a good thing that the reviews can't talk or that first sentence would have blown up my house:P Yay! I was right!**

**BACK AT RED LOBSTER…**

"_MARRIED?!" _Chase screamed. _"Me…you…how…?"_

"_Well…" _Cem said as she advanced on Chase.

"HEY!" Misty interrupted. "If they're getting married, they'll need to get ready!"

"_Why now?! When the heck is the wedding?!" _Chase yelled at Misty.

"Tomorrow." She said back at him.

"_Tom-tomorrow?!" _He yelled. _"Wait, how do you know that?"_

"Uuuuhhh…" She said while backing up a little. Chase and the rest of the gang advanced on her.

"Misty…" Julie said to her. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"UUUUHHHH…heh,heh,heh." She said while she blushed and was backed into a corner with everyone over her.

She was suddenly teleported away from them and popped up next to Cem.

"_IT WAS YOU!!!" _Chase yelled at her.

"_OF COURSE IT WAS HER!!!"_ Cem yelled at Chase.

"She's the one who told me about Chase's weakness." Misty said looking away from Ash.

"_That's right." _Cem said. _"In exchange, she arranged our holy matrimony!"_

"_GRRRRAAAAHHHH!!!" _Chase ran at Misty.

There was one of those moments were everything slowed down to a crawling speed, and everyone but Chase and Misty had frozen in time.

_**FLASH**_

There was another one of those moments when everything went black and there was a flash of light (One of the flashes that happens whenever there is a sword blow) and then everything came back into the light.

Chase was standing there in front of Misty, completely immobile.

"_Erk…ugh…" _Chase started to fall over.

When he was on the floor, Misty's hand was visible to everyone else. And in her hand, was a small GBA game.

"Another bad video game?" Stephanie asked her.

"Yep." Misty put it in her pocket. "Jimmy Neutron vs. Jimmy Negatron. One of the worst games ever invented." (Seriously, that game…ugh…)

Since Chase was paralyzed, Cem took it upon herself to drag him off into the shadows where no one could see what she was doing to him.

After a few minutes of watching the shadows, the group heard something that sounded like a screaming girl.

"_AAAHHHH! LET GO OF ME!!!" _The girly screaming Chase could be heard as he tried to escape.

He managed to stick his head out of the shadows long enough to yell-

"_CAN YOU GUYS STOP LAUGHING LONG ENOUGH TO HELP ME?!" _He yelled at them before his head got pulled back in.

"All right, I'll get him out." Ash said as he went into the shadows.

After a few minutes, Ash came out, running in slow motion with Chase hung over his shoulder. (As explosions went on behind him. Cem wasn't happy.)

Chase, however, was now in a mini-tuxedo. (The kind some sick, sick people put on dogs) Cem had put it on him.

"Ok Ash!" Julie said to the slow-mo kid. "You can stop your Baywatch impersonation and come on now!"

Ash sped up. "Sorry, I just thought it would add to the dramatic effect."

Ash let Chase down, and when Chase looked up, he saw angry faces above him.

"A tux? That's it?" Alexi growled at him.

"That's the reason you were screaming?" Misty pulled out her mallet.

"And the reason Cem nearly killed me when I went in there?" Ash pointed to Cem, who was waving at Chase.

"_Hey! You'd scream to if you were forcibly getting married to someone who's been stalking you for months!"_ Chase yelled at them while sweat drops were flying off his face.

"Well…" Ash said looking over at Misty. "I guess you're right."

"Why did you look at me like that?" Misty asked.

"No reason."

"_Wait!" _Chase said snapping his fingers. (If he had fingers to snap) _"Pokémon can't get married! They have to mate! And they both have to agree on it!"_

"_Wrong!" _Cem said as she made a buzzer sound. _"Misty, if you would…"_

"All right. There's a reason Cem came to me for this." Misty said pulling out a flyer and holding it up for everyone to see.

The flyer read as follows…:

**MILK**

**EGGS**

**BUTTER  
OINTMENT**

"Oops!" Misty said flipping the flyer over. "That's my shopping list! HERE is the advertisement!"

**POKEMON CHAPEL **

**Hey all you Pokémon with an IQ high enough to read this ad! If you have a Poke-pal that you want to force to bind forever with you, then come visit Uncle Chuck's Barn/Chapel! For only a large sum of money, you can get married today! Conveniently located wherever you put this flyer on the ground!**

**Chuck Waterflower**

**May cause swelling to the eyes and angry spouses.**

"_Oh you've got to be kidding me!" _Chase yelled. _"You can't make me do this!"_

"Wait," Julie said. "Chuck Waterflower? Waterflower? Who is he Misty?"

"He's my uncle!" Misty said giving them the thumbs up sign. "So I can do this for free!"

"_Hunuh hunuh…" _Chase hung his head down.

"Don't be a baby." Ash said.

"_Coming from a guy who cried over a stupid dog! I believe her name was Prec-"_

There was a sudden flash and Ash had Chase by his fur and was lifting him above his head.

"!!!!!" All the girls flinched.

"_CHASE!" _Cem yelled.

Ash looked over at her with a death glare. This made her quiet down. Ash then turned over to Chase.

"Here's a tip." He said gruffly. "NEVER say anything about my dog. GOT THAT?" He said as he lifted Chase up higher.

"_Y-yeah…" _Ash dropped Chase.

"…………"

"…………"

The room was dead silent.

"Huuuuuuuhhhhh………hooooooooooo" Ash took a deep breath. "Well!" He said as he was smiling suddenly. "If Chase has a wedding, we'd better get ready!" He said as he walked off, leaving a group of stunned people/Pokémon.

"M-Misty?" Alexi said slowly after Ash was gone.

"Yeah?" She said looking at where Ash was going. There was a dock next to the restaurant, and he was walking over there.

"Can…can you fill us in?"

"All right." Misty started explaining everything to them, and after a few minutes, she was done.

"_That's so sad…"_ Cem said.

"He watched her die right in front of him…" Stephanie said sadly.

"Yeah." Misty stated. "He says that he still thinks that he could have saved her if there was an emergency vet in his town…"

"………" Chase walked out of the restaurant without saying a word.

"Chase…" Alexi was about to go after him, but Julie grabbed her arm.

"Julie, I-" She was cut off by Julie shaking her head silently.

"Let him go Alexi."

**10 Minutes Later…**

**At The Docks…**

Ash was sitting at the edge of the dock with his head on his knees. Images of the night Precious died were flashing through his mind.

"_Ash?" _Chase walked up next to him.

"Chase? What do you want?"

"_I came here to…apologize." _He said.

Ash looked over at him and Chase sat down next to him.

"_Misty just told us what that dog meant to you. I had no right to say what I did…"_

Ash looked at the ocean in front of him. "You read my mind, didn't you? That's how you knew her name…"

"_Yeah. But all I saw was her name and you crying…If I knew she had died…"_

There was a long,quiet pause,during which time,both of them were just watching the water.

After a while, Ash started to talk a little.

"She shouldn't have died that night…"

"_What do you mean?"_

"I'll show you." Ash got up and put his finger to Chase's forehead. This (For one reason or another) let Chase read his mind.

(As before, anything in bold is the past.)

**Precious was lying on the floor in the kitchen, yelping in pain.**

"**Come on girl! Come on!" Ash was sitting on the floor next to her petting her to try and calm her down. **

"**Ash!" Some guy yelled. Probably his dad. "We have to go!" **

**They all pulled out a blanket and put Precious on it. Kind of like a stretcher. **

**After a little while, they had piled into the car and were driving out of Ash's town.**

**After about 20 minutes, they were near the vet.  
"Where is it?" Ash said while petting a still-yelping Precious.**

"**I think that's it." His dad said as he went down the hill that led to the vet.**

**Then another ten minutes passed, and they had to leave Precious there.**

"**Be good girl…" Ash said to Precious as they left the vet. He petted her one last time and opened the door.**

**THE NEXT DAY…**

"**Ready to go mom?" Ash yelled to his mom. "It's time for school!"**

"**Sure honey! Just let me-"**

**RING  
RING**

**The phone was ringing.**

"**I got it!" Mrs. Ketchum said as she picked up the phone.**

"**Hello?" She said smiling.**

**Her smile slowly faded.**

"**Hey mom? Who is-" Ash came in and saw his mother's face.**

"**When?" She said to the person on the phone.**

**Ash immediately thought of one thing.**

**His mom hung up the phone and looked over at Ash, who had put his book bag down.**

"**Ash…" His mom started to say.**

"_GASP!" _Chase had just woken up from the trance he was in while he watched Ash's memory. Ash was standing up facing the ocean.

"_I-I'm sorry it happened like that Ash…"_

"If there was just an emergency vet…she would still be here." Ash said with his fists clenched.

"That's why…" He said turning to Chase. "That's why, when I grow up…I'll build an emergency vet in my town. And any town that needs one!"

"_Heh." _Chase laughed. _"You think you can make a dream come true just by wanting it to?"_

"?" Ash stared at him.

"_You have to work hard. **Really** hard if you want that dream to become a reality. So tell me human…will you work that hard?"_

Ash stayed quiet for a moment. "Of course." He said finally.

"_All right."_ Chase said. _"Then promise me. Promise me you'll make that dream come true!"_

"I promise." He said turning around. "Now come on."

"_??? Come on where?" _

"We have to stop the wedding."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that was a change of pace. As before…that's what really happened. I didn't go to school that day. **

**Sorry Chase, you were briefly the bad guy here. **

**But aside from all that, how do you think they'll stop the wedding? **

**And please tell me if Eeveeshipping is a good name for this pairing. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch. 23**

**Go to Wed Chase**

**Chapterly Quote--- I-I'm alive…Happy Birthday! (Chorus: (blank)the snowman! Was a holly jolly soul…)**

**Real quick, do you guys keep getting Japanese e-mail? For some reason, I do.**

**Sigh…well, sorry I couldn't update in a while, but you know that evil word we hate saying? School? Yeah, that started for me a few weeks ago (August 7) …WAAAAAHHHHHH!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**

**Not to mention I have band every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday for 2 and a half hours after school…**

**Anyway, guess what? This fanfic. Has been here for over a year now! HOOPLAH! Let's all sing happy birthday! OOOOHHHHHH………Happy birth- WHAK!**

**OW!**

**Misty: NO SINGING!**

**May: Yeah!**

**Julie: Don't make us hurt you!**

**Ok, ok…sheesh…guy can't even break into song without being beat up…**

**Uncle Chucks Wedding Chapel**

**8:00 AM**

**Wedding in 6 hours**

"Ok Chase, ready to destroy your own wedding?" Ash asked Chase. They were both in ninja suits and hiding in the bushes. (Meanwhile, there are two naked ninjas somewhere…)

"_I was ready the second I met her!" _He said as they jumped out of the bushes in classic ninja style.

**Target 1: The Cake**

"La, la, la…" Alexi was singing as she mixed the ingredients together in a huge bowl over the sink.

Ash and Chase, however, where hanging out in the air vents.

"Hmmmm…" Alexi said reaching over to her right. After moving her hands around a little, she looked over.

"Uh-oh. I'm out of eggs again…

"_Again?" _Ash and Chase both thought. _"How many eggs did she use?!"_

Alexi left the room and came back in with a carton of eggs. She then lifted them up and dropped them all in the cake.

"_She didn't even break them!" _(You know how in Anime when something freakish happens and their faces flush and they lose their pupils in their eyes? Yeah…That's Ash and Chase…)

"Hey Chase?" Ash said.

"_Yeah?"_

"I don't think we have to do anything to the cake…"

"_Yeah…our poison would just make it better…"_  
They both crawled through the vent and went after their next target.

**Bride's Room**

**Target 2: The Dress**

**9:30 AM**

**Wedding In 4 and a Half**

Ash and Chase had now crawled back through the vents and ended up above the Bride's Room. (They also swapped their ninja suits for Splinter Cell outfits)

They looked down through the grate (While spy music played in their heads) and saw Cem getting ready with Julie and Stephanie helping fit her in the dress. (Imagine an Espeon in a dress…)

"_Ouch! Hey watch it!" _Cem yelled. She had just gotten stuck with one of the pins that Julie was putting in the dress.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Julie said quickly.

After about 20 minutes, Ash and Chase had fallen asleep against each other in the vent, and the sound of the door closing woke Chase up.

He looked down, and saw that the room was empty and the dress was sitting on a table.

"_Ash…Ash! Wake up!"_ Chase started shaking the still-asleep Ash.

"Unh, Mooommmm…5 more minutes…I don't wanna go to school…" (Seriously, someone stop school! Wow, lotta S's in that sentence…)

Chase took his long ear and slowly moved the tip of it over Ash's shirt.

"_Ash! Wake up! There's a spider in your shirt!"_

Ash immediately woke up and started flailing around the vent until he went over the grate.

**WHAM**

Ash was now lying on his stomach in the middle of the floor.

"OOF!" Ash grunted. Chase had jumped down from the vent and landed on Ash.

"_Thanks for breaking my landing Ash!" _Chase said.

"Ugh…now I know how Matt feels…" Ash said under Chase.

"_Yeah, you do have a tendency to land on him a lot…" _

**Meanwhile, on the island…**

"ACHOO! ACHOO!" Matt sneezed and rubbed his nose.

"Hey Matt," Casey said. "You okay?"

"(Sniff) Yeah."

"You might have a cold…" Melody said.

"Naw, I'm sure some pretty girl's just talking about me." He said blowing his nose in a tissue.

"I doubt that, but even so, I have some cold remedies we could use…" May said.

"Us too!" Melody and Casey said.

All three of them ran into their tents, and came out with various "cures."

"Me first!" May said. She pulled out a silver plate with some white mystery powder and a cup with some kinda' green juice in it.

"?! What the heck is that?!" Matt said as he backed up.

"It's a miracle cure!" May beamed. "At least that's what it said in the back of the manga I ordered it from…"

"When did you order it?! And from what manga?!?!"

"Um…I don't remember what manga it's from, but I ordered it 3 years ago!"

Matt's face flushed. "T-three years ago?! That's it! I'm outta here!!" He turned around to run, but he ran right into Melody and Casey.

"You're not going anywhere!" Casey said as she spun him around and grabbed his left arm.

"We have to cure you!" Melody grabbed his other arm. "Hey where's Duplica anyway?"

Duplica popped out of nowhere. And she was in a scientist's robe-thingy and goggles.

"I'm fine, just working on a project…" She held up a glass tube with something human-like in it.

"What is that?..." May asked. "On second thought, don't tell me…"

May then advanced with the "cure" and Matt started trying to escape by squirming around.

"No! I'm not taking that! Get away!" Matt pleaded.

She pushed it up to his mouth.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

**Back with the Splinter Cells-s-s…**

"Did you hear something?" Ash said as he held up the dress to Chase.

"_No…now hold your breath." _He said as he sprayed the dress with some type of black powder.

"What is this stuff anyway?" Ash asked.

"_My own special mixture of sneezing and itching powders." _He smiled.

"When did you have time to make this?..."

**Outside in the Wedding Aisle**

**Target 3: The Minister (or whatever you call the guy that says "do you take this woman?")**

**1:00 p.m.**

**Wedding really, really soon…**

Ash and Chase now had camouflage suits and were laying in the grass…the minister was all alone.

"_All right, let's do this." _Chase said.

Ash pulled out a stun gun.

"_Where did you get that…?" _Chase sweatdropped.

"Stole it from Matt."

**On the Island…**

"ACHOO!" Matt sneezed. He was hanging upside down and repeatedly being dunked in a pot of May's "mystery goop."

"See?" May yelled up at him. "If you'd just drink the pois-er-cure, you'd be fine right now!"

"I'D BE (glorp) FINE IF YOU'D JUST (glorp) LET ME GO!!!!" He screamed between dunks.

"Naw, I'm sure I heard him sneeze again…let me try my cure!" Casey said.

**A few minutes later…**

Casey had dragged Matt and the girls over to a baseball diamond and put Matt on the batter's plate and herself on the pitcher's mound. She also had surrounded herself with about 17 ball machines.

"_How many things are on this island?" _Matt said.

"All right Matt!" Casey yelled at him. The other girls under a steel net for protection. "Baseball always helps me relax! It'll help you get better!"

"BUT I'M NOT SICK!!"

"Sorry, didn't hear that!" She said looking away sarcastically.

She raised the control panel up in the air and counted down.

"3!"

"Why me…?" Matt said quietly.

"2!"

"Wait! My stun gun!" He said reaching into his pocket. "Hey! It's gone! He pulled out a little note that had Ash's name on it.

It read as follows:

Dear Matt, If your reading this, you are about to be killed by Casey and her baseballs. Too bad for you! HA HA HA!!!!

Ash XD

"…ASH!!!"

"1!" Casey pressed the BIG RED BUTTON.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt screamed as all 17 of the machines shot about 20 balls per second out at him.

Back with Ash and Chase…

"_Nice dude!" _Chase said.

As the minister passed by them, Ash jumped out of the grass.

"YAAAAARRRRRRGGGG!!!!" He screamed as he shot round after round at the poor sap.

After the minister fell to down, Chase used psychic to keep him from hitting the ground.

"_Target acquired." _Chase said. He looked over at Ash…who was still firing the weapon.

"A HA HA HA HA!!!!" he was laughing manically.

"_Ash? Um…Ash?" _Ash turned around to Chase…but he was still firing. Chase, however, managed to use reflect on one of the shots.

ZAP!!! ZAP!!!

Ash, Chase, and about 50 other random birds were all unconscious at this point.

Meanwhile, Matt was running for his life from the various cures that were being pushed on him.

"IM GONNA KILL ASH!!!" He yelled as he ran.

**Woah, looks like the wedding's going to be interesting…and what of Matt? Will his cold go away?**

"**I DON'T HAVE A COLD!!!"**

**Sorry, didn't hear that. Anyway, what do you guys think of this chappie? Good? Bad? Hooplahish? **

**Also, can you guys tell me when school started for you? That way I can either laugh about it or be insanely jealous! **


	24. Chapter 24

**CH. 24**

**Wedding Day Bombs**

**Chapterly Quote: OBJECTION!! (I LOVE that game!)**

**All right guys, before I start this chapter, can I do something? It's been a year since Precious died, so I want to say something to her…even if she can't hear it.**

**Precious…if you can hear this, I just want you to know that I love you girl, and I really miss you.**

**Guess I'd better get started.**

**Wedding Time…**

"_I'm so excited!" _Cem was saying as she walked back into the room with her dress in it.

"Yeah! Just think Cem, you're getting married!" Julie said rubbing her hands against her face.

"Yeah…forever binding your souls in holy matrimony…never again being able to abuse, um, I mean keep your husband happy." Stephanie laughed.

"_Uh…yeah…" _Cem looked down.

"I just hope he's not one of those guys that always thinks he can rule the house." Julie said as she picked up Cem's dress to bring it outside for airing. Cem started to have visions of him whipping her to do the laundry.  
"Yeah, or maybe he's one of those guys who sits in front of the TV and demands chips and meat for the football game." Stephanie said back.

Cem now had visions of a REALLY fat Chase sitting on a couch with a REALLY dirty grey T-Shirt eating a sloppy Joe until he puked. Her eyes widened as she saw herself giving him chips.

"Well, I guess we'll find out what he's like soon enough." They both said as they walked out of the room, leaving Cem alone.

"_Yeah, thanks a lot guys…" _She said sweatdropping.

**In the Kitchen…**

"Ahhh." Alexi said as she sniffed up the dark green fumes coming from the oven. "Smells like the cake's ready!" She said as she took it out. It was VERY dark green, had some kind of tentacle sticking out of it, and a few randomly placed eyeballs on top. (I could swear that a small child lost its eyesight when she took it out…) "Looks delicious!" She said as she wiped off some frosting with her index finger and put it in her mouth.

"……… (gulp)………" She swallowed. "I…I don't believe it! It's even better than I thought!!!" She beamed as she took the cake outside.

**Outside…**

The dress was sitting on the deck of the "wedding chapel" and you could tell something bad was about to happen.

**Wedding Time**

**Judgment Day**

**Last Day of Chase's Life**

**You want me to just get on with the story don't you?**

Dum Duh Duh Daaaaa

Dum Duh Duh Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

(Here Comes the Bride, if you couldn't tell)

(And now you just went up there and said Dum Duh Duh Daaaa to yourself, didn't you?)

Anyway, everything was set up. There was the isle, with two sets of chairs on each side, a podium for the minister (now unconscious) and a "cake" set up by the food. (Sorry Alexi, I'm not slamming your cooking, I just had to use someone.)

It was time for the wedding to start.

Everyone was either sitting down in the chairs, or standing by the food.

"Hey, where's Ash?" Misty said looking around the yard.

"Dunno." Chase said.

Little did they know, Ash was lurking around on the roof, with the minister tied up with invisible string on the ground like a puppet.

Here comes the bride started to play and everyone sat down.

The puppet minister walked over to the podium.

Ash pulled out the voice changing bowtie that Conan uses in Case Closed (Awesome show!) and started to mimic the minister's voice.

"Ahem! We are gathered here today to FORCIBLY bond these two loves." Ash was moving the minister's hands around as he said this.

"Is there anyone here-"

Chase opened his mouth to speak

"-besides the groom-"

Chase closed his mouth.

"Who has a reason these two should not be wed?"

Ash let go of the strings on the minister, who then fwumped over the podium.

FWUMP

He then ran over to the dress and waited for Chase's signal.

"Hey, you OK?" Julie was poking the minister.

As the girls tried to see what was wrong with the minister, Cem walked over to Chase.

"_Hey Chase?" _She said.

"_Yeah?"_

"_I've been talking to Julie and Stephanie and after what they said…"_

"…………"

"_I don't think I'm ready to get married yet." _She looked at him sadly.

Chase was, needless to say, shocked.

"_Wait, what?! But you're the one who set this whole thing up!" _He said to her.

"_I know, but I just don't think I can make this type of commitment yet…Do you hate me?" _She looked away.

Chase stayed quiet for a while. _"Hmph, no I don't hate you." _He said kicking a rock on the ground.

He then froze. He just remembered that him kicking his foot was the signal!!!

He turned to Ash who then took a deep breath and hit the back of the dress with a baseball bat.

"_NO!!" _Chase screamed.

The powder poofed out in a big cloud, then it got picked up by the wind.

It covered Alexi's face, and she began itching and sneezing. She started to back up, when she tripped and landed on the far end of the food table.

The food flew up in the air, and the "cake" landed on Misty.

"IT BURNS!!" She screamed as she began to run around trying to find something to wipe her face off with.

"Stay away from us!" Stephanie and Julie both yelled as they ran away from Misty.

Cem and Chase just stood there looking at the scene unfold. Somehow, the chairs had all caught fire and the minister was on the ground. The girls were running all over the place, and all the food was on the ground.

Well, almost all the food…

SPLAT  
SPLAT

Two scones had been delayed in midair and hit Cem in the face.

I think the proper thing to say now is-

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman sconed…" _(Get it? Sconed? Heh heh...)

"_CHAAAASE!!!" _She creamed as she turned around to him.

"_Uh-oh…" _He said as she advanced towards him. _"Uh…look! I'm over there!" _He said pointing behind Cem.

"_Where?" _She said as she turned around. _"Hey, wait a minute!" _She spun her head around to see Chase running off in the distance. _"Grrr…daaarrrnnn iiiiiit….CHASE!!!!!" _She flew, no, not ran, but flew off after him. (You know how some people would put _iiiiittttttttt _instead of what I did? Does that mean their character is going t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t when they say that? It's weird.)

**Now we see a peaceful far-out shot of the wedding chapel…**

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

**And now we see a peaceful nuclear explosion in place of the wedding chapel.**

Chase and Cem were in the middle of it as everyone (burnt to cinders) looked at the unconscious Chase and fuming Cem.

Cem's anger fumes disappeared.

"_Oopsie! Guess I don't know my own strength!" _She smiled.

**Back on the island in Duplica's tent...**

"Yes!" She beamed as she chuckled to herself. "It's done!"

She turned to a giant glass tube with something in it. And that something looked just like Ash.

**Wow…that's one strange wedding…and what's up with Duplica? What could her creation be? **

**Anyway, how long has it been since I updated? 2, 3 months? Sorry about that…But now the long awaited chapter is here! **

**(Assuming you have nothing better to do than check this fanfic. everyday for updates…) **

**Well, as always, give me ideas if you have any, and have a HOOPLAH filled Christmas, Hanukkah, or Swedish yak-milk festival! **


	25. Preview

**I have no idea what the title of it should be should be…**

**Please give me an idea for it…**

**Anyway people, this is a summary of a fanfic. I'm thinking of starting. If I get enough positive feedback from this review, I'll start on it as soon as my HELP…Please fanfic is finished. So tell your friends, write your neighbors, and drag relatives to your computer to review this story! ...No, seriously, use force if necessary, just get them to review! Also, sorry I put this in this story, but I can guaruntee that if I put it on its own, I'd only get like 3 reviews... Anyway!**

The world was never the same since that incident. Ever since that explosion. It was all Team Rockets fault. It was their fault Pikachu was dead. It was THEIR fault all the Pokémon were dead…and that Ash lost everything…at least…that's what he thought.

It was another one of Team Rockets "get Pikachu" plans. (Do they not realize that even if they caught it, it would never obey them?!) But something was wrong. Ash, Brock, and Misty (she came back! YAY!) were running after their balloon, when something strange happened. Out of nowhere, it popped and fell down. It seemed to be on purpose. The balloon fell and landed on a road right in front of a line of gas trucks. The front truck swerved and landed on its side, causing it to explode and make all the other trucks explode behind it. There was a bright flash of light, and Ash felt himself go unconscious. When he woke up, Brock and Misty were gone, and there was a horrible sight in front of him. Pokémon, all around him, all dead…

He ran over to the crash site. Team Rocket was gone, and Pikachu…Pikachu was still alive…but barely.

"Pi-Pikachu…are you OK buddy…?" Ash held the little yellow mouse in his arms.

Pikachu looked over at Team Rocket's balloon, and then his body became limp. He was gone.

Ash slowly put Pikachu down and stood up. He went over to where Pikachu was looking, and searched around a little. And in the balloon remains, he found something. He picked up an arrow that was wedged in the fabric of the balloon. This was no accident.

Ash felt his anger grow inside of him.

"All these Pokémon, my friends…Pikachu…I swear, I will find whoever did this and when I do…" He crushed the arrow in his hand, "I'm going to kill them!"

Pikachu started to glow when Ash said that, and the glow shot off of it and landed on Ash.

When he opened his eyes, he was holding in his hands what looked like a scythe. However, the blade part of the scythe was made of lightning.

**OK, now, I'll stop here, but tell me what you think so far. And tell me what the title should be. This will probably be part of chapter one for this story, but aside from that, let me tell you some points about the story. It takes place a few years after the explosion happened, and all the Pokémon are dead. (Sounds fun right?...) However, one of each Pokémon left a power in one person before it died. Pikachu left Ash his power by combining his electrical abilities with Ash's aura. The powers the Pokémon left behind fall into three categories. The powers are now called Aura.**

Body**---When the person uses his aura as an extension of his own body, increasing strength, intelligence, etc.**

Blade**---When aura is magnified into a weapon of some sort. (Ash's is this)**

Beast**---The aura is transformed into an animal for attacking.**

**Ash's power is called the Thunder Scythe. It is a Blade style weapon that focuses lightning into a curved blade to slice enemies in half. In addition, his speed is lightning fast now too.**

**You can expect to see many more Aura abilities in this story, abilities like the Aqua Armor, Boulder Mine, and Nano Boom. Add mercenaries, assassins, and suspence, and you have this story.**

**However, a good story is not without its villains. An evil group is using their Aura to destroy villages and anything else that they can. Their ultimate goal is to…well…I won't spoil it for you, but you'll see.**

**If you have any ideas for Aura abilities, please tell me. Also, please tell your friends so they can review this too. And now, REVIEW THIS THING!! HOOPLAH!!!! **


	26. Chapter 25

**Ch.25**

**Send in the Clones…**

**Chapterly**** Quote---****Rats cry when they hear about my life.**

**HOOPLAH! (Don't steal it) How you all ****doin****' tonight? Having a good New Year? Well, Chase's wedding went off with many hitches. The first un-written one being that Cem wanted all of the invitations changed. ****All 127 of them.**** The reason being they said the wedding was on March 29. But she didn't want to be married on March 29, ****oh no, ****she wanted to be married "On the 29****th**** of March" And guess who had to rewrite them all? I swear I could-**

**"CHASE!!" I yelled. Chase**** had tied me up in the closet (A****gain? ****Sheesh****) and was talking as me.**

**"****Uhhh****…Hey…?"**

**"OUT!!!"**** I picked him up and threw him across the border.**

**Sorry 'bout that folks. I doubt it will happen again.**

**OK, review time!**

**ChaseNirvs****--- Thanks, any ideas?**

**-****FaCeTeD-DiAmOnDs****- --- I know, there are too many now…**** (Dude, could your name be any harder to type?!)**

**Ghost--- Ghost is back with a-vengeance! ****And his ideas are still great!**

**(We FINALLY had snow here! ****Yay!)**

**(And my friends and I made a demonic looking snowman…)**

**Anyway…**

"Bye guys!" Julie waved as Ash and Misty were flung out through the other catapult towards the island.

_"Wouldn't it have been easier to send them back by plane?" _Chase said. _"And did they even want to leave?"_

"Now where's the fun in that?" Alexi said to him sarcastically.

_"Crazy humans…" _He said to himself. Then he felt an evil presence behind him.

_"Don't think you're off the hook yet Chase!" _Cem whispered in his ear.

_"……AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"_Chase screamed as he ran away from Cem…who had an axe for some reason.

MEANWHILE…

Ash and Misty were tied up in a bag. And, as usual, they were fighting.

"IF YOU HADN'T RUINED THE WEDDING, WE WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO LEAVE!!!" Misty yelled at Ash.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WITH GIRLS AND FORCED MARRIAGES ANYWAY?!" Ash screamed back.

"BECAUSE IF WE DIDN'T, YOU'D RUN AWAY!" She yelled.

"NO DUH!!"

And after about 5 minutes of this, the bag started to fall back on the island.

"Hey Ash?" Misty said slowly.

"What?"

"How will we survive this landing anyway?"

Ash thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." He said with an evil smile.

"???"

Ash took a deep breath in and started to talk about Matt to Misty.

And after a few seconds, they heard a faint "achoo".

"Over there!" Ash said turning towards the sound. "LEAN LEAN!!"

They pushed the bag in that direction and followed the sound.

When they finally landed they heard a strange sound. Almost like an animal in pain…

"MY BACK!!!" The strange animal yelled as the bag landed on it.

"Looks like we hit our mark." Ash said as he crawled out of the bag. He and Misty were still tied up however.

Matt was unconscious and Misty had fainted, so Ash was all alone. (No, the other girls are off gathering random mushrooms to feed to Matt to cure his "cold". Matt was running away when he was landed on.)

"OK…looks like I've gotta' figure this out on my own." Ash said as he wiggled around.

Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed the looming shadow coming up behind him.

WHAK!!

Ash was now being dragged away into the forest…

**20 minutes later…**

"Ugh, my head…" Misty said as she woke up. "Aw man, I'm still tied up…" she said as she started to wiggle around to try to untie herself.

When she couldn't, she leaned against a tree to rest. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed as she jumped about 30 feet in the air.

When she came back down, she turned around to see Ash standing there.

"Here, let me get that for you." He said as he untied the knot on the rope.

"ASH?!" Misty said shocked. "What are you doing?!"

"Untying you silly!" He said with a grin.

"……?" Misty said looking at him. _"That's __weird,__ he's never been this nice…"_

**BACK AT CAMP…**

Misty and "Ash" started to walk into the girl's campsite. As they came in, three shadowy figures flew past Misty and jumped on Ash.

"ASH!" They yelled as they all latched onto him.

"Hey guys!" Ash smiled as he patted them on the back.

"?! What the-?!" Misty started to shout when she saw something on the back of Ash's neck. It looked like a Ditto making the peace sign.

_"Duplica…"_ Misty thought.

Leaving "Ash" and the girls alone, Misty went over to the tent.

"Oh, Misty?" Casey yelled as she was squeezing the life out of Ash. "Have you seen Matt?"

"Uhhh…no, no I haven't!" Misty said as she ran full speed into the tent.

"Let's see, it's around here somewhere…" She said as she looked around the ground.

"Ah, there it is." Misty said as she walked over to a sock on the ground. She pulled on the sock, and the trapdoor it was attached to came open. "She really needs to hide this better…" Misty said to herself.

Misty looked down the trapdoor's stairs, and she couldn't see anything. So, she pulled out her night vision goggles (no self-respecting Pokémon trainer would be caught without them) and went down the stairs.

She braved many dangerous traps, monsters, and old ladies with canes, but I'm too lazy to tell you how she survived. I'm just evil like that.

When she got down to Duplica's "secret" lab, she saw something. The place looked like a tornado hit it, and a few things were missing. Duplica's clone robot making machines.

Misty was examining a few things when she noticed a shoe sticking out from under the desk.

She went on the other side of the desk and saw an unconscious Duplica lying there.

"Duplica!" Misty said as she shook Duplica around, she heard her say something.

"Wont shade e... I-Ig gomma fome ub…" (Don't shake me, I'm gonna' throw up...)

"What?"

"IG GOMMA FOME UB!!!" Duplica said as she ripped the tape off her mouth, screamed in pain, then ran off into the bathroom.

Misty heard a strange sound, kind of like this: BLEH!!!

After Duplica came back from throwing up, she got an angry yell from Misty.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't talk! You could have thrown up on me!!"

Duplica just stared at her.

"Oh, tape…right…sorry…"

**LATER…**

After Misty and Duplica had finished their arguing, they finally had a chance to talk.

"So what happened here?" Misty asked.

"One of my experiments went crazy, that's what happened!" Duplica said back. "It knocked me out with chloroform, destroyed my lab, and stole two of my machines!"

"Oh, I see… wait… which experiment was it…?" Misty said as she began to realize something.

Suddenly, she got hit on the head from behind and fell down unconscious.

"YOU!" Duplica yelled as she got hit also.

Now that both girls were on the ground, they were being picked up and taken away…by Ash.

**Oooooo****…creepy… **

**Anyway, what's going on? What will happen next? Why can't I stop asking questions?**** But review, give ideas, and have a good HOOPLAH year!**


	27. Chapter 26

**CH 26**

**Crescendo**

**Chapterly Quote--FAIRIES!! **

**!OLLEH !WOH ERA UOY ELPOEP **

**Anyway, I am a happy person right now. Spring Break started yesterday for me and my school, so HA HA to all of you who have to go to bed early tonight!**

**OK, before I start the reviews, I have a question. Do any of you people play Maple Story? If so, what is your name on there and what world are you on? My name is AquaArmor, (a little name I stole from my upcoming story) and I'm on Mardia. I just think it would be interesting to meet up with one of you and actually talk without using the review board….**

**(PS—My friend's name is Kommeon, so find him too if you can.)**

**Review-ination….**

**ChaseNirvs--Yes, run mortal. You're next.**

**Sapphirechamp-- Hey, thanks. &(!**

**Cem-chan--More than likely yes. And I like your new name. (It's easier to type…)**

**Prettygirl17--It's ok. But as for what's going on, you'll have to see for yourself.**

**START GAME**

**When we last left our heroines, they had been tied to a bomb by the evil Ash clone. Their death was a very swift thing as they burst into flames and died.**

"**We didn't burst into flames last chapter!" Misty said while reading this. "Why are these recaps always so inaccurate?"**

"**Dunno." Duplica said. "I guess it's just to keep the readers interested."**

"**Maybe." Ash-clone stated crossing his arms. "Anyway, we'd better get back on-set before-"**

"**LET'S GO!" Mountaindude, the evil director of fanfics yelled as he stomped into the room. "The fic has already started! You're supposed to be on right now!"**

"**WHAT?!" All three of them said in unison as they looked at their watches.**

"**RUN, RUN, RUN!!" They all made a mad dash for the set as I went over to my TV and started to play Pikmin. (Which, in my opinion, is one of the best games ever)**

**NOW BEGINS THE REAL STORY…**

Misty started to wake up after a few minutes in the bag. When she did come to, she looked out of the top of the bag and saw that they were heading over to the abandoned boat that they came to the island on.

"_Ugh, not this again…Ash, where are you?" _Misty thought as the clone took her inside.

"Oh, there he is…" She said to herself as she was dumped in the same cage as the real Ash.

"Oh, hi Misty, Duplica." Ash said as he raised his hand to wave.

"HI?! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" Misty yelled at him.

"Uhh…Greetings!"

WHAK!!

Ash was now on the ground, and Misty had her mallet out. (Can you guess what happened?)

After Ash woke up, Misty and Duplica started asking questions.

"So what's going on?" Duplica asked as she applied a bandage to Ash's head.

"I'm not entirely sure…" He said rubbing his head.

"We can answer that!" A pair of dark figures said as they walked into the room.

"You two!" Ash and Misty both said as they saw who the figures really were.

"That's right!" The figures said at once.

"Who are they?!" Duplica said, feeling out of the loop.

Ash and Misty looked at each other for a second and then over to Duplica.

"They're Cassidy!" Ash said.

"And Bob!" Misty said also.

Bob fell over. "GRAH! IT'S NOT BOB, IT'S BUTCH! HOW MANY TIMES MUST WE GO OVER THIS?!"

"Bill?" Duplica looked at him. "Never heard of you."

"IT'S NOT BILL EITHER!"

"Anyway!" Cassidy stepped in. "We don't have time for this Sam."

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET SAM?!"

"What do you want with us?" Ash asked.

"Yeah! What's going on?" Misty said.

"And why did you steal my robot and clone machines?" Duplica asked as she held onto the bars of the cell.

"In order," Cassidy said as she flicked Duplica on the forehead. "Revenge, more revenge, and for our revenge."

"So I'm picking up the feeling that this is about revenge?" Ash said.

"How did you get that idea?" Misty said sarcastically.

"What did you guys do to them?" Duplica asked.

"Foiled a few of their/our plans." All four of them said at the same time.

"ANYWAY!" Butch said. "We're still not done. We need to get the rest of you idiots on this island."

"Keep dreaming! You'll never get all of us!" Misty yelled.

**MAY**

May was just walking through the forest. (She was just going hunting for some of the elusive marshmallow birds) She looked down, and saw a single marshmallow on the ground, on a plate, which was clearly not a trap!

She reached down to eat it, (any sane person would) and when she lifted it off the plate, a rope that was tied inside of it was pulled, opening a trap door underneath her.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaa…….." May yelled as she fell down.

She landed in the cell right next to Ash.

"Well, that took about 20 seconds…" He said.

"Heh, one down." Butch said.

**Matt**

"Well, I just saw May fall down a trap door. That can only mean that the two that I'm after are finally making their move." He said as he walked over to the marshmallow trap.

"I guess this is the only way to get close…" He said as he pulled the chord.

…

…

…

"Hi Matt!" Duplica said.

"Hey." (Believe me, Matt's as boring in real life as in this story…)

"How did you get caught?" Misty asked.

"Uhhh…"

**Casey**

Casey was practicing her swing when Butch came up behind her.

"Team Electabuzz stinks!" He yelled. "They're going to be defeated by team Happy Clown Cats!"

Then he ran for his life as Casey came after him with a chainsaw.

He ran her right over the trapdoor; I think you can guess what happened.

She landed on Matt.

**Melody**

"Yum…corndogs…" She said as she ate her 32 corndog. (Nobody knows this, but Melody has a secret obsession with breaded sausages.)

Anyway, Melody started to hear a strange music playing a little ways out.

"What the-?! All of those notes are flat! And It's supposed to be in E minor!" She ran over, slowly, because she was weighted down with corndogs, and ran right over a plate with a marshmallow on it.

"AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa………….."

**In the Hideout…**

"I can't believe they got all of us!" Misty said slapping her forehead.

"Maybe because SOME of us walked right into the traps!" Duplica said pointing to May, Casey, and Melody.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" May yelled.

"You heard me!"

Soon, everyone in the cage was in a, please excuse the pun, "steel cage match" when Cassidy and Bo-

"BUTCH!"

-Butch walked into the room.

"Heh, heh, heh…I'll bet you're wondering why we brought you all here." Butch said.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU EAT THAT FLUTE!!" Duplica yelled while having Ash in a headlock.

"HEY!" Butch yelled. "Listen to me!"

"Don't worry Butch, I've got an idea…" Cassidy said.

"It's not Butch it's-oh wait, that's what you said."

**LATER…**

"What the-?! How did we get up here?!" Misty yelled after they stopped fighting long enough to pay attention to their surroundings.

They were all tied together and were hanging over a pot of molten lava.

"Well, stage one is complete." Cassidy said as she walked out of the shadows with Butch.

"Yeah, first we get rid of you guys, then we-" Butch said as Cassidy slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Idiot!" She said. "Do you want them to figure out our plans to take over the world by launching our satellite with Drowzee in it into space, thereby taking over every Pokémon in the world?!"

"Oops! Sorry, I won't say anything else!"

**Uh-oh! What could their plan be?! ARGH! And what will happen to our heroes? Will they actually burst into flames like the Re-cap says?! Find out next time!**

**HOOPLAH!**


	28. Chapter 27

**CH.27**

**The Beginning of a Cliche'd Story Line.**

**Chapterly Quote-- The cake is a lie. **

**Hello! **

**Now how come you people haven't found me on Maple Story yet? Anyway, review time!**

**Sapphirechamp-- Wow, I'm a pa-cyco? That's new.**

**ChaseNirvs-- How did you find out their plan?!**

**Cem-chan-- Sorry for the wait. And you'll never find out. Ha. Ha ha ha.**

**Ok, let's-a-go!**

"Well, this is just great." Misty said. "How did we get into this mess?"

"Do you need to read the last chapter again?" Matt asked.

If you'll recall, they have SOMEHOW gotten caught and suspended over a pot of lava.

"This is all YOUR fault Ash!" Misty yelled at him.

"What the-?! How is it my fault?!"

"If you hadn't gotten caught, we wouldn't be in this mess!" She said as she used one of her free legs to kick Ash's side.

"OW!"  
"Hey Misty! Don't do that to him!" Casey said as she tried to kick Misty, but she missed and hit Ash.

"OW!"

While those two kicks were in progress, Matt noticed something. The momentum from the kicks caused the tied-up group to swing a little to the side.

"Guys! I've got it!" Matt said to them.

"Got what?" Duplica asked.

"An idea…" Matt said grinning. (I think he's just happy about the revenge he's about to get…)

"Everyone, start kicking Ash!" He yelled behind him.

"WHAT?!" Ash yelled as he started being pelted with kicks.

With every kick, the group leaned further and further away from the pot, and when it was far enough…

"Now stop!" Matt said suddenly.

"What now?" May asked as they started flying the other direction?  
"Quiet." Matt said as he closed his eyes. When the gang got on the other safe side of the pot-o'-lava, Matt opened his eyes and started to kick above them onto the rope.

"RANKYAKU!" Matt yelled as his kick swung upward. (Roughly translated meaning "Storm Leg")

A line of light flew off his leg following his kick path and cut the rope above them…along with the ceiling, lights, and just about every object above them.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" All of them yelled at Matt as they landed.

"Hm. I guess there's no hiding it now." Matt said as he untied everybody.

"All right Matt," Ash said. "What are you really?"

"Heh." Matt said as he walked over to a big steel door. "I am an inventor." He said as he raised a fist into the air.

"TEKKAI." He said as he slammed his fist into the door. (I think that means "Iron Mass" or something.) The door was obliterated.

"WHAT KINDA FREAKISH INVENTOR ARE YOU?!" They all yelled again.

"Take a look." He said as he rolled up his right sleeve.

"!!" Everyone just stared as he rolled up his left and right pants legs.

"!!" (Seeing as how I can't type the sound of shock, that will have to do.)

Both his arm and his legs had wires and circuits covering them. There were also many scars.

"The two people here, Cassidy and Steve…" Matt began to say.

**MEANWHILE…**

"IT'S BUTCH!!" Butch yelled behind Cassidy, causing her to jump 30 feet in the air and hit the ceiling.

"Oops, sorry. Just felt the need to do that suddenly" He said as Cassidy gave him a death glare.

**Back with them…**

"…they stole something from me. And in the process, they took away my ability to use my arm and both my legs." Matt said rolling his sleeves back down.

"What happened?" Melody asked him.

"Sigh. I was working in my basement." Matt said as a visual image appeared behind him like it always does in shows. "Cassidy, who disguised herself as my assistant left one day…" He said slowly.

"After about an hour, there was an explosion. My house was destroyed, my inventions burned, and me…most of my right side was completely paralyzed."

"How awful…" May said putting her hand over her mouth.

"Those two came in, and stole anything that wasn't destroyed."

"You mean like these?" Ash said taking off his hat and showing the rare candies he still had taped in there.

"Yes. Those and one other thing…" Matt said looking down.

"What?" Ash asked.

"You'll see later." Matt said as he started to leave through the door he destroyed.

"Where are you going?" Casey asked him.

"To get back what they stole from me." He said as he walked out of sight. "You guys go on ahead!"

"OK…" They all said.

Ash went over to another door and pulled it open.

"Well, you guys coming or what?" He asked as he looked over at all of the guys.

Everyone went through the door and came into a big room with many floors and a skylight.

"Well, well, well…you escaped the pot." Everybody looked up and saw Cassidy and Butch standing on a platform.

"You two!" May said as she pointed up to them. (I never got why people point at things that everyone already sees…)

"Why are you pointing?" Misty asked.

"I'm not sure…" She said looking at her hand.

"Hey! Over here! Villains speaking!" Butch said waving his arms.

"Oops, sorry Butt." Melody said.

Butt fell over. "THAT'S IT!!" He yelled. "YOU PEOPLE HAVE INSULTED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!!" He said as he hit a button on a remote control. A few doors opened, and out of them came some robots. Robots with swords and other miscellaneous weapons.

The two villains ran out the door they were in front of.

"We can't let them get away!" Ash yelled.

"But how do we get out of this?" Casey yelled back.

"WITH THIS!!" May yelled as she reached in her pocket and pulled out a-

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Everyone yelled.

May looked at what she pulled out of her pocket. It was a green blob of some sort with seven eyes and a tail.

"GAH!!" She yelled as she dropped it. It slithered away into the sewer opening.

"That's not what I wanted!" May squeaked as she reached in her OTHER pocket. This time she pulled out what looked like an-

"Easter egg?" Ash said as he looked at it.

"Wait, I remember that!" Casey said. "That's the thing that summons those Chocolate Bunnies right?"

"You got it!" May said as she raised it up into the air. "What do you say we use it?" She slammed the egg into the ground. (Anyone else find it strange that the robots didn't attack while they were talking?)

After about ten seconds, there was a deep rumble and the choco-warriors burst into the room.

"_Great leader!" _They yelled. _"We are here to fight alongside you!"_

They started to rush the robots… (That's cool to say. RUSH THE ROBOTS!!)… and a fierce battle began. Swords clashed. Explosions ran wild. Chocolate stained the floors. Etc. Etc.

"You guys go on ahead!" May yelled. "We'll handle things here!"

"You sure?" Misty yelled back.

May picked up one of the swords that was on the ground. Then she took a bite out of it. It was a marshmallow sword. Suddenly, she seemed to get a yellow glow around her body.

"I'm sure." She said as she literally flew into a group of robots, scattering them like bowling pins.

Everyone else ran on ahead through the next door.

One of the robots was standing next to his partner watching the May carnage unfold.

"_**What is that human?!"  
"I'm not sure…check the scanners…I mean, the power reader!"**_

It put a red glass thing up to its light-sensitive piece of metal. (It's eye)

"_**Scanning…scanning…!!"**_ It stumbled back a little.

"_**What is it?"**_The other asked.

"_**ITS OVER 9000!!"**_

"_**WHAT?! 9000?!"**_

**Ok. Who didn't see that coming? Sorry for the long wait for such a short chapter. But its summer time! The time when I get extremely busy watching TV and other things! Anyway… If you guys get any ideas for AURA abilities, let me know. See ya!**


	29. Chapter 28

CH.28

Nameless Chapter

Chapterly Quote--You're despicable.

Hi. In this chapter, you will see references to my favorite video games. Tell me your opinions of them if you can.

Greetings. If you read this sentence, you agree to give me your immortal soul. I will keep it in a small bottle with my other soul collection. SHWAP. And that was the sound of your soul being removed.

Sapphirechamp-- Hmmm. Maybe…That's not a bad idea.

ChaseNirvs-- 90? If I recall, the turtle was only at 50, so that would mean that May is weaker than 2 turtles…As for Matt…well…read and find out.

Cem-chan-- It is isn't it?

**Now to bore you out of your mind…**

"Hello. Welcome to extremely boring politics—Pokemon edition." Misty in a business suit said. "Today we will be discussing one of the most talked of topics in the Pokemon world: What is the meat that we eat?"

A Casey in a business suit and glasses came out. "Personally, I think that it's Miltank meat, but others say it's things like cow…what is a cow?" She asked as she pushed up her glasses.

"Moving on." Misty said as she looked at a piece of paper. "Let's see, next is: "How come these people never need to use the bathroom?"

Ash in a Tuxedo came out. "I'm not sure why, but on a side note, did you know that astronauts can go to the bathroom in their spacesuits?"

**As fascinating as this is, let's get on with the REAL story…  
**

The group, minus May and Matt, ran into the room that Cassidy and Bo-

Suddenly, Mountaindude feels like he is being watched by somebody whose name is always mispronounced! Mountaindude's bravery was lowered by 6 points!

-Butch ran into. (Shiver)

This time, the room had a lot of miscellaneous stuff on the walls and was full of little pink blobs that looked like-

"KIRBY?!" Everyone said shocked.

As they yelled that, all the Kirby turned around to face them. Then, all the Kirby inhaled anything they could off the wall and transformed into just about every power they could. (By the way, go to Kirbypedia for all things Kirby!)

"This could be bad." Misty said as she whacked away a Fire Kirby with her mallet.

"Well, we can't take on all of these!" Casey said as she hit a Ball Kirby away with her baseball bat.

Then, Melody noticed something. One of the Kirby had swallowed a pillow and transformed into Sleep Kirby, making it unable to attack.

"Guys!" Melody said pulling out her ocarina. "Go on ahead. Leave this to me!"

"What are you going to do?" Casey asked.

"This!" She said back as two Ninja Kirby jumped at her. She blew into the ocarina, causing two music notes to fly out. (Hey, if talking chocolate is in this story, music notes will be seen.) The notes hit the two Kirby, causing them to transform into Sleep Kirby.

"I'll catch up later, go on ahead!" She said as she played some more, causing more Kirby to fall asleep.

"OK, we'll leave this to you!" Ash said as they ran ahead.

"All right Kirby…Kirbies?...Kirbi? OK, whatever the plural for Kirby is! Get ready for nappy time!" Melody shouted as she ran into a big pile of Kirby…Kirben?...Kirbs? GAH!

**LV. 3**

The remaining people ran into the next room after leaving Melody to combat the multiple Kirby. When they got in the middle of the room, Ash stepped on a panel. (You know, one of those booby-trapped panels that triggers something) The panel started to glow, and suddenly the entire room became enveloped in what looked like a bunch of rainbow colored hexagons.

"Hey, is this a-?!" Casey said as she looked around.

"I think it is!" Ash said.

"It's a-" Everyone started to say.

"DIMENSIONAL AREA!!"

**Meanwhile…**

Matt was running down a narrow hallway, heading towards and open room. He was being chased by a giant boulder, while theme music played behind him. (Know what theme music? No? Well, you will soon…) He came to a gap in the floor. A big gap he couldn't jump over. Luckily, there was a stone figure head above the gap, so he took out a whip, latched onto the figure, and swung over the hole. This caused the boulder to fall down the hole, allowing him to roll into the room. (Now do you know? I'll give you a hint. It rhymes with Spindiana Cones.)

Matt slowly walked up to the pedestal that was in the middle of the room. On the pedestal was a brown box, tied together with string…

"They couldn't have stored my million dollar invention in something other than cardboard and yarn?!" Matt said angrily as he took the box off the pedestal.

**Back with the others…**

"This is bad!" Misty said as they were backed into a corner.

Viruses from all seasons walked towards them. There were Mettaurs, Search Eyes, and just about everything else. It looked like they were done for.

"Well guys," Ash said. "It was nice knowing you."

"I never admitted it, but I like the Magikarps better than the Electebuzz!" Casey said while hugging a Magikarp doll.

"Wait!" Duplica yelled suddenly. "I have an idea!" (How convenient… I need to learn to write action scenes better...)

She reached behind her back and pulled out a small electronic device.

"Is that a PET?" Misty asked.

"Yep!" Duplica said while turning it on. "OK, you ready Copyman?" She said to her Net Navi.

A small, pink Net Navi answered back. It had no visible features. No nose, eyes, ears, or mouth. Just the shape of a human. "Ready!" It said back.

"OK, Syncro Chip in! Download!" Duplica said as she inserted the battle chip. "CROSSFUSION!" A blue light enveloped her, and a dramatic cut scene played. When the light was gone, Duplica's clothes were replaced with flat pink clothes. (Think "Pink spandex")

"Copy Cannon!" She raised her hand into the air, causing it to change into a large pink cannon. "FIRE!" She yelled as a green shot of energy flew out, hitting several Mettaur viruses. (Just so you know, the Mettaur are those small viruses with pickaxes and helmets.) The Mettaur were deleted, and Duplica raised her other hand in the air.

"Copy!" She yelled as she slammed her hand into the ground. Just then, the Mettaur viruses she just deleted were summoned back, but this time they attacked the other viruses.

When Duplica looked back at the others, their mouths were dropped down to the floor.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" They all yelled.

"Oh, that's Copyman's power." She said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "When I delete something, I can copy its data and bring it back to work for me." (That would be awesome in the game.)

"OK, then I guess this area's left to you!" Misty said as she picked up the still shocked Ash and Casey and ran out the next door.

"No problem!" Duplica said as she looked at the rest of the viruses.

"COPY CANNON!"

**Ooooohhhh. Now there are only three people left in the group. What could happen now? Only time will tell, and I sound like a narrator don't I? Anyway, can you guys give me a rating on my writing now? I think I've improved since the first chapters, but give me a score between 1 and 10 OK? I'd appreciate it.**


	30. Chapter 29

**CH.29**

**The name of this chapter is CH.29**

**Chapterly Quote--People don't hang around when you gnaw on your arm.**

**Hi peeps! You guys ever hear of Spore? Well, I got the Spore monster creator recently, and I love the thing! You can make just about anything with this game. If you wanna see some of my creations, tell me your E-mail so I can send them to you.**

**Reviews….**

**sapphirechamp-- Thanks! You're welcome! And sorry for the shortness and terrible action scenes…**

**Cem-chan--Thank you! And you of all people (video game obsessed) should try out Spore and Portal! They're great! Also, after reading your Yellow's Wrath fic, I started reading the manga series online. It's pretty good so far.**

**ChaseNirvs--OK, apparently my average is an 8. That's good though! Great even! But uh…(don't make fun of me please) what does imo mean? I feel like a n00b asking that…**

**Ghost--Yep! Do you play any of them?**

**Anywayz…**

**...**

When we last read about our heroes, they were being picked off one by one with clichéd sequences. Now, only Ash, Misty, and Casey are left. How will they be picked off? Find out next time on-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ash yelled while waving his arms and walking up to me. (How he got out of my computer, I'll never know…) "What do you mean "find out next time"? The chapter just started!" He yelled at me, his head growing in anger and the wind from his yell causing me to lean back in my chair.

While wiping his spit off my face with a towel, Misty came up. "Seriously Mountaindude, put more thought into these things!" She said as she flicked me in the forehead.

Now while rubbing the injured spot on my head, Megaman walked up to me.

"What the-? Why are you here?" I asked. "This isn't even your series!"

"Dude…" Megaman said while looking around. "I dunno!"

You know what? These guys are getting on my nerves… and speaking of Nirvs…(Chase, I need to borrow you for a second)

Suddenly and COMPLETELY unexpected (sarcasm), Chase Nirvs ran up with a barrel filled with various weapons.

"If you wouldn't mind…" I said while slipping Chase a 20.

"All right…" Chase said while tucking the money into his shirt pocket. He reached in his barrel and pulled out a bundle of dynamite. Then, with an evil smile, he…put the dynamite back in the barrel and ran off.

"SEE YA SUCKER!" He yelled at me as he disappeared into the distance. A sweat drop appeared on my head.

"I just wasted 20 bucks…" I muttered as I reached for a rope that was hanging from the ceiling. Why didn't I do this in the first place?

As I yanked on the rope, a trapdoor opened up beneath the trio, causing them to fall down into their respective fanfics.

"AAAAAaaaaaaaaa……….." They all yelled as they fell. (What else would they yell? Splee?)

"SPLEEEEEEEeeeeeee….." They all yelled. (Nah, it just doesn't click.)

**Anyway…Again…**

The remaining members of the group ran into the next room. Upon entering said establishment, they stopped for a moment to take a look at their surroundings. By the looks of things, they were deep underground. Also, there were spikes on the wall. Very flat, paper-looking spikes. In addition, in the middle of the room was what looked like an origami pipe. And it smelled really musky down there too.

And, to add to the fun, all three of them were-

"AGH! I'm made of paper!" Misty yelled as she turned around. Well, actually the top half of her body twisted around, and when she tried to untwist, she spun around completely out of control. (If you've played Paper Mario TTYD, you know where they are.)

"Where are we?" Casey said while holding her nose.

"I dunno." Ash said as made an origami swan out of his hand.

"Hey, what's that?" Misty walked over to the wall. There was a metal sign hanging on the wall, but it was covered in grime.

Misty wiped off the grime, and read what the plaque said out loud. "Floor 99" She said while trying to wipe the grime off her hand on Ash's shirt.

"Wait, this can't be…" Casey slowly began to say.

"What?" Misty and Ash both said.

"It would tie in with the fact that we are now made of paper…"

"WHAT?!" Misty and Ash both yelled at her.

"I think we're in…."

"Spit it out!"

"The Pit of 100 Trials!" Casey whispered. "And if this is floor 99…" She said looking at the pipe. "Then on the next floor is…Bonetail!" (Oh, by the way Cem-chan, I did beat it finally.)

**Meanwhile…**

Matt had acquired his invention from the Indiana Jones reference, and was running to catch up with the others.

"_All right, this is the first room they went into."_ He thought as he ran into the room. When he entered, he saw the carMAYge (carnage) of May's fight. Apparently, May had won the fight, and the remaining chocolate bunnies had left. However, May decided to gather up the spoils of the fight. And by that, I mean that she ate all the marshmallow weapons and got super sick.

As May was too busy throwing up in the corner of the room to be of any use, Matt went on ahead. He came to the next room about 5 minutes later. When he ran into the room, he heard a strange noise. It sounded like this: Shplat. As it turned out, Matt had stepped in a sleeping Kirby when he ran in.

"Snaaaaaaaaaaaax!" Matt suddenly heard, causing him jump in the air. It was Melody's monster snoring. She had gotten touched with one of the Sleep Kirby and had fallen asleep on a pile of Kirby.

Matt tried to wake her up, but when he shook her shoulder, she rolled over and pulled him under her arm. (The classic sleeping maneuver)

"Oh Ashy!" She said as she rubbed her cheek against his.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Matt yelled as he broke free and ran out to the next room.

Matt jumped into the next room and slammed the door behind him in order to block Melody from sleepwalking in after him.

"I've never known such…horror!" Matt wiped the sweat off his forehead. When he regained his composure, he saw a couple of beanbag chairs facing each other. In one chair sat Duplica, and in the other…

"What the heck is going on?" Matt asked as he walked up to Duplica.

"SHUSH!!" She yelled at him with her finger pressed against her mouth. "I need to beat this guy!" Apparently, the last virus that survived her attacks had challenged her to a Megaman Star Force battle on the DS. Sure enough, a heat punch virus was in the adjacent beanbag.

"_Go away human!" _It said to him. _"We're kinda' in the middle of something!"_

"Right…" He said while backing away.

As he ran out, he heard Duplica yell "Feel the power of my ice folder!" (I actually use an Ice folder in my game. It rocks! Well, I guess, actually, IT FROSTS!)

He finally got to the Pit of 100 Trials, Floor 99, and saw the Paper Effects on his own body.

"OK…As weird as this is…" He sighed as he jumped into the pipe. When he landed, he saw Casey standing in front of a giant dragon. The dragon was made of bones, and was advancing on Casey.

"Matt!" She yelled while waving her arm vigorously.  
"Casey!" Matt ran up to her. As soon as he reached her, a curtain closed on top of him. "Whoa! What's happening?" He said while shipping his head back and forth. They had appeared on a stage, and Bonetail was right across from them.

"Haven't you ever played Paper Mario?" Casey said with that half-closed anime style look in her eye. "This happens whenever there's a battle, take a look out there." She said pointing to the audience. There were various Mario characters sitting out in the audience section.  
"OK…" Matt said slowly. "But why isn't that giant, zombie dragon attacking us?" He said as he looked up towards Bonetail.

"This is a turn based game." Casey folded her arms and nodded. "We could sit here for 20 years and he wouldn't move."

"All right, but what's wrong with you? You're green!" He yelled at her.

"Oh, yeah…" She sat down. "Bonetail's attacks can cause stat changes. Right now I'm poisoned."  
"POISONED?!" He yelled loudly. So loudly, that all the Punies in the audience ran away.

"Yeah. It won't go away until this battle's finished." Casey said holding her side.

"Then let's finish this!" Matt faced Bonetail.

"How? This guy's crazy powerful!" Casey said.

"Like this!" Matt pulled out a giant pair of scissors from behind his back. (Why didn't anyone think of this before?)

Matt jumped at Bonetail and made one big cut, slicing the creature in half.

"_Oh duh!" _Casey thought to herself "Wow, nice job Matt!"

"Thanks! It's just paper after all." He said putting the scissors back behind his back.

"Yeah…but Ash and Misty went on ahead already." She said. "Just go through that door over-" Suddenly, she stopped mid-sentence and fell over.

"Casey!" Matt yelled as he ran over to her. (Running with scissors? Tsk tsk tsk…) "Casey! What's wrong?!" He started to shake her.

Casey had been exhausted from her battle and had passed out. Being the "gentleman" that Matt was-(HA! I gotta' laugh at that one. You've never seen Matt in real life!) –he picked Casey up and propped her up against the wall.

Then he turned around and faced the door, the brown box that held his invention under his arm, and ran through.

...

**Well, that was longer than I'm used to writing. How was this chapter? Any better than my weaker ones? But all that aside, this story is almost over. (Feel free to go AWWW! In your reviews) But before it ends, if you could give me your permission to use you people in my upcoming AURA story, tell me what ability you would want. However, if I can't figure out a way to tie it into the story, I'll give you one that I thought of.**


	31. Chapter 30

**CH.30**

**The Chapter After Chapter 29.**

**Chapterly Quote--Ahh!...Love? What is that? Can you eat it?**

**Hi guys! (For whatever reason, I find the above quote to be very funny. I'm weird like that.) **

**OK. I have a request for you all. As you have seen from my two stories, I ****STINK**** at summaries and action scenes. I don't know how you'd help with the latter, but can you give me an idea for the summary of my AURA story? Seeing as how the summary is the first thing people see, I need a good one that will hook them in. HELP!...please….(YAY! Title reference!)**

**One last thing, can any of you tell me how to put an avatar picture in my bio? Anyone?**

**REVIEWS…**

**Sapphirechamp--Alright. Any specific power you want? I've got one in mind if you want to know…**

**Ghost--Really? I don't know why, but you seem like the kinda' guy who would rock at video games… And yeah, my story is n00b-ish at best, but it was fun to write.**

**Cem-chan--YAAAAAAaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy………(Hm..dunno.) Well, the manga's good, but it's hard to find…And I agree. TTYD was the best of all three. (Oh. I took the dumb test. I'm 28 dumb.)**

**ChaseNirvs--Thank you. I don't know…ARE YOU PSYCHIC?! As for the new story, click on the chapter labeled "preview". And I have a power in mind for you. How does all the powers of all the Eevee forms sound?**

**(Trumpet sounding) TO THE FANFIC!!**

"This…is…so…STUPID!!" Misty wheezed as she and Ash ran up what seemed to be a never-ending flight of stairs.

"My lungs…are about…to burst!" Ash huffed, tears coming from his eyes. (Hmm. Sounds like my gym class. Ever notice that a majority of coaches are either old, fat, or both?)

As they had been running for 20 minutes now, they finally stopped to rest. However, when they stood still, they noticed that they were now moving downhill. (Wow. 5 "they"s in that section.)

(Did you just count the theys?)

"What's going on?!" Ash said as they were put back at the bottom of the flight of stairs.

Misty walked over to them and put her hand on the guard rail. "Hey! This is an escalator!" She yelled.

"What?!" Ash ran up to it. Then after remembering how tired he was, collapsed on the bottom stair, which meant that he was hit repeatedly as it continued to move downwards.

"I can't see any way to stop this thing…" Misty said. "And it's moving too fast for us to run up too…"

"Then what do we have to do?" Ash said while putting one of those cross-shaped band aids on his head.

"I can answer that." Said a dark figure as it put its hand on Misty's shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" She screamed as she spun around with her mallet out, sending the poor soul to Neptune. (Can you guess who this person is?)

Now that both Ash and Matt (duh) had head injuries, he started to explain the situation.

"This is a trap that I designed before Cassidy and Bill-"

**MEANWHILE**…

"BUTCH!!" (I'm surprised no one's used his name as an obscenity yet…) (No, I'm not going to either. I don't cuss)

**ANYWAY**…

"-stole it. It's designed to keep anyone from going upstairs...I can see that it works." He said looking at Ash and Misty.

"Yeah. It works real good." Ash said sarcastically.

"But how do we get through?" Misty said pushing Ash out of the way.

"Well, judging by the way they set this up, my guess is it needs a Team Rocket pose in order to stop." He said with his arms folded.

"A POSE?!" Misty yelled as she grabbed his collar and shook him around. "What kind of stupid invention is this?!"

"We-e-e-e-l-l-l-l," He said while being thrown around. "Y-o-o-o-o-u-u-u w-o-o-ould-" Misty dropped him. "-never think to do that would you?" He said as he straitened his shirt.

"Makes perfect sense!" Ash hit his fist in his hand.

"Are you nuts?!" Misty screamed at him.

"All right! You ready?" Matt stood in front of the escalator.

"What?!" She said shocked.

"Yeah!" Ash said standing next to him.

"One…Two…" Matt counted.

"Hey wait! I'm not ready!" She said waving her arms. (Frankly, I think my character descriptions would be better if I could put 

this story in manga form. But I can't draw worth anything…)(Would anyone be willing to draw this?)

"THREE!!" Matt shouted.

Ash took a step forward and put his arm out to the right. Matt did the same thing, but towards the left. Misty reluctantly crouched down and held her hand out like paws, and thus the trio made a perfect Team Rocket pose!

"…………" They stood there frozen in pose mode until Matt realized something.

"You know, stopping the trap with the enemy outside would be pretty stupid…"

"Ah!" Ash said. "Very true Matt!"

"Grrrrr……" Misty stood up slowly.

"M-M-Misty…?" Matt and Ash backed away from her.

"If they think they can make a fool out of me…" She said while taking out her mallet. A dark aura surrounded her as she flew into a rampage and completely destroyed the escalator.

Ash and Matt tried to keep their distance as they followed her up the remaining rubble.

"Dude." Matt said while dodging some debris that Misty's mallet flung in his direction. "Your girlfriend's nuts!!"

Both Misty's and Ash's ears twitched at this statement, and both of them rushed up to Matt.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!"  
"I'M NOT NUTS!!"

Ash stared at Misty. When she realized that she didn't say she WASN'T his girlfriend, her face turned deep red.

She then punched Ash and sent him flying. "W-W-WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!" She yelled at the small, flying speck that was Ash.

**LATER…**

"Oh yeah Matt," Ash said through his bandages. "What happened with the others? Are they all OK?"

"Yeah."Matt helped Ash get his bandages off. "Most of them got off without any injuries."

"Most of them?" Misty looked at him.

"Well, there was this issue of Casey getting poisoned."

"POISONED?!"

**EVEN LATER…**

After about ten minutes of climbing, the trio reached a big steel door.

"OK, I can handle this." Matt walked up to the door, cracking his knuckles.

He raised his fist in the air…

"Tekkai!" He said as his fist made contact with the door, crushing it to tiny little pieces.

"Still not used to that." Misty sweatdropped as they all walked into the room.

As they walked into the room, metal spikes came up from the floor and covered the door behind them. Also, background music played and torches on the wall caught fire.

"This just screams "Mini-Boss"." Matt said as he scratched his head.

"Mini-Boss?" Misty asked. She doesn't play video games. "What's that?"

Ash and Matt just stared at her. Then, they heard a rumbling sound.

RUMBLE  
RUMBLE (Didn't I just say that?)

They all looked towards the source of the sound, the ceiling. Out of a conveniently placed hole came a green, hairy, spider. (Spinarak)

Ash looked over at Misty.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked him. (Ignoring the giant spider)

"If you recall…" He said slowly. "Misty has this thing about bugs."

Matt and Ash took a few steps back. Misty, however, just stood there all wide-eyed.

"B…B…" She stammered. "BUG!!" She squealed as she ran around the room, making circles around the Spinarak.

As she ran around, she accidentally hit a tripwire, causing a bucket of cockroaches to land on her. (They're actually fake, but she doesn't know that.)

"KYAAAAAAAA!!" She squealed.

As Misty fainted, Ash picked the plastic cockroaches off of her and Matt tossed the Spinarak back into the ceiling. The spikes next to the door went back down, and a treasure chest fell down from the same hole the Spinarak came from and landed on Matt. (Heh heh.)

After Matt crawled out from under the hundred pound chest, he started to open it. A yellow light glowed, and the camera angle spun around him as he pulled an object out of the chest.

Matt lifted what seemed to be a giant, yellow key with a big ruby in the handle above his head. A text box appeared above him saying "You got the BOSS KEY"

"What's that?" Misty had magically woken up and appeared next to Matt.

Matt pointed above his head to the text box.

"Oh. But what do we do with it?" She asked.

Ash and Matt looked at each other.

"Well Misty…" Ash started to say. "What is this?" He said pointing to the key.

"A key." She answered back.

"And what do keys do?" Matt asked while walking over to a giant door with a giant lock on it.

"Open locks…" Misty was getting annoyed now.

"Now, do you see any locks?" Matt said while resting his hand on the door.

Misty was mad now. "ALL RIGHT! I get the idea already! Just use the stupid thing!!" She yelled as she swiped the key from Matt and jammed it into the lock.

"Very good Misty!" Ash clapped his hands. "Tomorrow we can teach you how to use a spoon!"

"Shut it." Misty took out her mallet.

"Yes Ma'am."

**Dare not anger the woman with the mallet. Anyway, this is one of the few remaining chapters before the end of this fanfic.! Give me any ideas for my next story before I finish this one! HOOPLAH!!**


	32. Chapter 31

**CH. 31**

**Confrontation: The Invention is Revealed!**

**Instead of a quote, here's a question…--You bring home a baby mouse from the pet store one day after it is born. This type of mouse matures and gives birth one month after it is born. If each mouse gives birth to twelve babies once a month, (Each one will give birth each month, over and over again.) how many mice will you have after 10 months? (Answer at bottom. Try solving it before looking it up!)**

**Hey guys…sigh…I'm sad today. As I am writing this, it is my second day of school. (Aug.8) I have ZERO of my friends in any of my classes, and I hate everything that I have to take this semester. But, I won't bore you with my life story any more than I already have, so…**

**Hey, are there any readers out there who haven't reviewed? I read through my earlier chapters, and noticed that a lot of you have gone missing!**

**sapphirechamp--Well, (If you don't like it, tell me) remember that old dude who played the Poke-Flute back in season one? You would be his granddaughter and inherit a Snorlax related ability. One that cancels any and all forms of violence toward you. (You'd be one of those low emotion characters.)**

**ChaseNirvs—I feel your pain dude. Anyway, your power would probably involve a poker deck, with one different style of attack for each card. That's 54 (Counting Joker) types of attacks! (Hearts would be support, spades attack, etc.)(Seeing as how there are so many Eevees, I thought of that) I was thinking either that, or use that power for Unknown.**

**Cem—HESPHA! Gooshtin makie nowsum piu monki! Ha! Translate that! (Don't download it if you feel something bad will happen to your computer!) Anyway, if you can download it, send me some creations. (If you have already, I've been using my laptop instead of my computer for a while now and haven't been able to check my e-mail…sorry) Oh, what power do you want in my next story? I plan to make a race of half Pokemon, half human. (They would be experiments by a scientist for the evil organization…which I still haven't come up with a name for…) You could be the leader of them or something…(And all of them would have a body part of the Pokemon they were fused with. Ex: someone fused with Azumarill would have its ears or its tail. Since you're a fox lover, you could have Vulpix traits.)**

**Anyway, I've recently gotten into papercrafts. (Google it. They're cool.) I'm an amateur right now, but I will get better at it! And I will learn how to make my own soon enough. (I've made a Majora's Mask already! And a Chuchu!)**

Start the story.

IT'S BUTCH!!

As Misty had learned how to use a key last chapter, the group of three headed into the giant door. Once inside, they noticed that they were in a dead end, meaning that this had to be the last room. Evidently they were right as Cassidy and Butch were just standing there in the back.

"We finally caught you two!" Ash said.

"It's payback time." Misty said as her mallet came out.

"You'll pay for what you did to me." Matt said as he cracked his knuckles.

Cassidy and Butch looked at each other. Then, they started to laugh. A creepy laugh that would make small children cry if they heard it.

"You really think you can beat us?" Cassidy smirked. "This is our hideout!"

"That's right." Butch said as he reached behind his back. "We rule in here." Butch pressed a big red button (Always a bad sign) on the remote he pulled out, this caused a loud rumble to be heard from behind him.

A hidden door opened up, (Well, not exactly hidden, it had the big red "R" painted on it.) and revealed some type of machine…it looked…oddly familiar…

Although, Matt knew what it was…

"Gasp!" He gasped. "That's-!"

"What is it?!" Misty asked, frightened of the horrible machine that it could be.

"A coffee maker!" Matt yelled, everyone else in the room fell over. (Anime style!)

Cassidy looked at Butch's remote. "You idiot!" She yelled. "That's the Break Room remote!" She said as she slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" He said as he rubbed the spot where she hit.

"For bein' an idiot!"  
"OK."

This time, Butch grabbed another remote and pushed a big black button with a large skull on it. (An even worse sign.) The door closed, and then opened again after about 10 seconds.

This time, Misty recognized the device.

"Eek!" She eeked. "A toilet!" Again, everyone fell over.

Completely frustrated by now, Cassidy ran over to the door, forcibly closed it, then YANKED it open. This revealed the actual evil devices they were trying to reveal: The robot and cloning machines they stole from Duplica.

"What do you two plan to do with those?!" Ash asked.

"This!" Butch said as he flipped some switches on the machines. They started to make a few whirring sounds, and a robot plopped out of the bottom of the robot machine and into the cloning machine.

"Behold!" Cassidy laughed. "Now an entire army of robots will destroy you!"  
"In 6 minutes!" Butch suddenly added.

"What?" She said as she turned around to Butch. He pointed at a small screen that read: **WARMING UP. TIME TO CLONING:6 MINUTES. PROGRAM—uTWOareidiots ATTEMPTING TO LOAD.**

Everyone stood there. An awkward silence stayed in the air for a few seconds. What would you do in this situation?

"So…" Cassidy said slowly, attempting to break the silence. "How's it going?"

"How's it going?" Ash said as he walked up to her. "You stick me on this (increasingly large) island with a bunch of crazy girls and this guy, (Points to Matt. Matt waves.) I get eaten alive by Sharpedo, stuck in a closet, and repeatedly knocked out and YOU ASK ME "HOW'S IT GOING"?!" He screams at her.

"Pretty much." She says.

"…Can't complain really." Ash says as he walks back over to Matt and Misty.

"How about you two?" Butch asks the two mentioned above.

They looked at each other.

"I'm OK…" Matt said. "You Misty?"

Misty looked over at Ash, who was busy tying his shoe. "I enjoyed being on this island…" She said blushing.

Suddenly, Ash popped up in front of her.

"Misty? Are you all right? Your face is all red." He said as he leaned in toward her, causing her blush to turn from "red" to "molten lava red".

"Do you have a fever?" He said as he put his forehead to hers, causing "Molten Lava" to change into "Blazing Inferno". Misty didn't like (Well, she did. But she won't admit it.) Ash's face so close to her own. A fact which was made clear when he was sent flying into orbit, courtesy of Mallet Airlines. (He waved to astronauts on the way down!)

OK. This is getting tedious. Let's use the magic of (Cue Spongebob) imagineaaaaaaaaation to skip ahead to the future…

**The Future…**

"Ash!" Some woman's voice called from a kitchen. "You'd better get going! You'll be late for work!"

A grown-up Ash came running down some stairs, pulling a jacket on and a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth. "I know!" He said as he gulped down the toast.  
"I had to wake you up again…lazy!" The woman said as she pointed at him. "You should get up earlier! You know what they say: "The early bird gets the worm!""

"Yeah, the worm was early too, look what happened to him…" Ash started to say that, but the woman had a skillet in her hand, so he resisted.

He smiled and walked over to the girl and gave her a hug. "Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you, my beloved wife-"

**Woah! Stop! That's too far in the future! Let me try this again… (What? Did you expect to find out who his wife would be? Well…TOO BAD!! BWA HA HA HA! I'm evil aren't I?)**

**6 Minutes into the future…**

**(There we go)**

**WARMUP COMPLETE. CLONES DISPENSING. **The machine said. About 50 robots all came out at once, many of them armed with high-tech weapons.

"You're going to kill us?" Ash said looking over at Cassidy and Johnson.

"IT'S BUTCH! And yeah, we are. So?"  
"It's just, ever since the 4th season, no one on Pokémon has ever said the word "Kill" or "Die". The sensors block all of that out." Misty said. (Seriously, the current anime is REALLY bad compared to the first few seasons…)

"Fine." Cassidy said. "This is a lie, but so we can get past the sensors…these weapons won't kill you! They just prevent you from moving or breathing…forever…" She said quietly as she turned her head and scratched it. "Now, GO ROBOTS!"

When she said that, the robot's many eyes started to glow red. They began to advance…very slowly.

"Alright guys," Matt said. "Ready to kick some robutt?"

"Roger that." Misty said as she took out her mallet.

"What am I supposed to fight with?" Ash asked. Matt just smiled. He took out the brown box that he had magically made vanish.

"Use this." He said simply. Ash started to unwrap the box.

"What the-?" Ash sweatdropped. "THIS is your almighty invention?!"

Ash lifted it above his head for all to see. They all (Minus Matt) yelled the same thing: "A WiiMOTE?!" They screamed at Matt, his arms folded and a smile on his face.

"HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT WITH THIS?!" Ash yelled at him.

"Simple!" Matt said. "Hit them with it!"

"ARE YOU NUTS?!"

"Just try it." He said.

"Fine…" Ash said timidly as he walked up to one of the slow-moving robots.

Ash lifted up the WiiMote into the air and swung it downward. As it fell, a thin beam of energy, about six inches wide, came out and sliced right through the robot, cutting it in half.

Needless to say, Ash was surprised. He looked at the WiiMote and then at Matt.

"That's the beauty of this invention." Matt beamed. Anything you would use the WiiMote for, you can use this for in real life. (Real life? If he only knew…)

"Really?" Ash said as he looked at the object in his hand. "Then what if I…" Ash reached into the brown box again and pulled out the wireless nun chuck attachment and stuck it to the WiiMote. He then put the nun chuck outwards and pulled the Mote in towards his body. This created what looked to be a bow and arrow stance. Sure enough, when he pushed a button on the Mote, an energy arrow flew out and speared two robots.

Ash retracted the nun chuck and hung his head. Then, he started to laugh.

"…Heh…heh heh heh…HA HA HA HA HA!!" He chortled. (weird word) "This…is…AWSOME!!" He said as he pumped his fist into the air. He then turned to the rest of the robots, who had just installed some fear into their motherboards.

Ash then leapt over at a group of robots and started using the WiiMote as a hammer, magic wand, microphone, (His singing is REALLY BAD) and a fishing rod. (Don't ask.)

Matt and Misty stood there, silent.

"Should we do something?" Matt asked her.

"In a minute." Misty answered. "He should tire out in a few-"

**CLONK**

"There we go." (In case you were wondering, that was the sound of Ash hitting the floor, asleep.)

Misty and Matt ran into the fray (After waking up Ash) and an intense battle occurred. However, it is too violent to show our younger viewers. Instead, please enjoy…waiting…

Waiting

Waiting

Waiting

"MISTY! DON'T DIE!"

Waiting

Waiting

Waiting

"Agh! The robots merged!"

Waiting

Waiting

Waiting

OK, looks like the battle's over, let's get back.

All of the robots were in pieces, and the trio was covered in bruises and scrapes. Cassidy and Butch were backed into a corner.

"Wheeze…we've…Cough cough…got you now!" Ash grimaced.

"Just…give up!" Misty said.

"Never!" Butch yelled as he pulled out a yellow remote from behind his back. (How many does this guy have?) And pushed a blue button, causing a big steel cage to fall from the ceiling onto our heroes.

"Oh COME ON!" Matt grabbed the bars. "Why is there a cage in the ONE SPOT that we were standing in?!"

"It's a common thing in TV shows Matt…" Ash sighed. (Seriously, there always seems to be a trapdoor or cage in the only spot someone is standing…)

"And now…" Cassidy said as she walked over to a large computer in the corner of the room. "Ah ha ha ha ha! Using this computer, our plan to launch Drowzee into space and take control of all the Pokémon will finally-"  
**BAM!**

Evidently, Cassidy had forgotten to take away the groups weapons, as Ash had just shot an arrow into the computer with the WiiMote.

"…" Cassidy had that stone-face look and a very large sweatdrop on her face. Thoughts of "stupid, stupid, stupid!" ran through her mind.

"Don't worry Cas." Butch piped up. "I have a backup plan!"

"Let me guess…" Cassidy said to herself.

Butch started to pull multiple remotes from wherever he pulls multiple remotes from.

"Let's see…garage door…TV…robotic monkey head…electric bed…AH! Here it is!" He said as he lifted what looked to be a golden snail in the air. (See One Piece. It's called a Den Den Mushi. Odds are, I spelled that wrong, and by the way, that's pronounced Moo-she, not Mushy!)

He pushed a large button on its side, and the snail opened its mouth (If it has one) and started talking.

_Countdown to rocket launch. Commencing in 30…_

_29…_

_28…_

_27…_

"Ash!" Misty yelled in his ear. "We have to do something!"

Ash rubbed his sore ear and turned to face Misty.

"No we don't." He said.

Matt ran up to him. "What are you saying?! If we don't stop them, they'll take over all of the Pokémon in the world, and you have a plan don't you?" Matt said, as Ash just stood there smiling.

Ash held up the WiiMote. However, the nun chuck was missing.

"What did you do?" Misty asked him.

"I changed the nun chuck into a gooey bomb from Smash Bros and stuck it onto the rocket." He said. "Then, I used the WiiMote to make it so the countdown would cause it to explode!"

"What?!" Cassidy yelled. She overheard the entire conversation. She then tried to run over to Butch to stop him from detonating the bomb.

In Butch's eyes however, she looked like she was running in slow motion towards him, and that really freaked him out.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled as she chased him around the room.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_Countdown Complete. Commencing launch. Commencing detonation. Bye-bye._

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!**

As hinted by the large boom above, there was an explosion. Bits of the room the trio was in were flying through the air, and two tiiiiiny dots were seen flying out to the distance.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" (If you're wondering about Drowzee, it's fine. It actually wasn't on the rocket. It got tired of waiting and got off to get a soda.)

_**DING!  
**_Ash lowered the big shield that he created to protect them all from the blast, and looked around at the carnage of the lab.

"Wow…your invention saved us all Matt…Matt?" Ash looked around. Misty was behind him, but Matt wasn't.

"Where is he?" Misty asked Ash.

"Dunno…" Ash cupped his hands to his mouth. "MATT-Y DOO! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"O-over here…" A weak voice answered. By the looks of things, Matt had gotten blown away from the shield and hit with some of the blast. He was on the ground and burnt black, and had also landed on the Drowzee.

"MATT!!" Ash and Misty yelled as they ran up to him. "Are you all right?"

Matt just looked at them.

"Oh, right, guess not…"

"It's OK." He said. "It'll take a lot more than this to finish me off." He said as he stood up.

"Well what do we do now?" Misty asked.

"Well, now that I have my invention back, I can stop chasing Cassidy and Zac. (My name)

"Its Butch…"

"Guess you're right…let's get out of here." Ash said as he turned to face the door.

"OK." Matt said. "Ash, can I have my invention back now?" Matt held out his hand to take his invention back.

"Sure." Ash put the WiiMote into Matt's hand. However, it was charred black and many of the buttons were falling out.

Matt looked at it for a second. Ash started to fear for his life.

"It's all right Ash." Matt said. "I can fix this up in no ti-"  
_**SPROING!!**_

That was the sound of the WiiMote practically exploding.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!"

And that was the sound of Ash being chased all over the island by Matt. Matt had a chainsaw. And a flail. And May's marshmallows.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!"

And THAT was the sound of Matt being chased by May. Who had Casey's baseball bat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!"

I think you see where this is going.

**DAYS LATER…**

Things settled down on the island after that incident. Allow me to tell you what is going on now… **(Before you read this, go to imeem and listen to Turnabout Sisters Theme while you read this. It should be the one that has a picture of Phoenix Wright next to it and should say "Magical Trick Society" on it. Also, it should be posted by M Chu. I think it ties in with this very well…)**

Duplica continued her research on some of the strange plant life on the island. She hopes to discover a new species of carnivorous vine. She already discovered some cool things, like a giant fly that spits acid from its nose, and a weird looking mushroom that causes hallucinations to anyone who comes into contact with it. (She tested it on animals. And by that, I mean the other girls.) This is off topic, but May tried to eat my arm after she touched the mushroom.

Casey's still going strong with the Electabuzz team. In fact, she wrote a new song for them and sent it into the box office. And you know what? They liked it! It's becoming the new theme song for the team! The song itself is called "Catch the Buzz!" …We all wish that she wouldn't sing it 24/7 though…

Melody was able to find a hidden cave on the island. According to her, the stalagmites and stalactites are hollow, allowing her to play a wide arrange of musical notes on them. We went to one of her concerts last night. It sounded great! She's now working on a way to train the bats to whistle…

May teamed up with the chocolate bunnies to find the legendary "City of Caramel". According to legend, the Caramel 

King buried a huge amount of marshmallows with his treasure. May immediately took control of the dig from that point on. (They dug into my tent last night while I was sleeping…May said it was an accident, but I dunno…)

I don't know what's going on with Misty…it seems like every time I turn around, I see her duck into the bushes and hide. Aside from that, she's learning to channel her destructive force into her own brand of "Mallet Kung-fu". I walked in on her while she was training yesterday, and she sent me flying farther than usual…guess she is getting better…heh…a LOT better.

Matt's busy fiddling with some new invention that he's building with the scrap metal from the explosion. I guess he's forgiven me for breaking his last one. He says this new one will be able to let us leave the island…if it's a catapult, I'm staying here. But who knows, it might not be so bad to stay here…right?

That's just about everyone here I guess. As for me though-

"He's over here!" Melody yelled suddenly. Ash was using a laptop he found in the base to keep a sort-of diary of his time on the island.

"Aha!" Casey appeared next to him and grabbed his arm. "You just HAVE to hear my theme song again!" She squealed.

"WHAT?!" Melody hissed. "He's going to listen to MY song!"She said as she grabbed his other arm.

"Not a chance flute girl!"

"Ashy!" May popped up from underground under his feet. She had a digging helmet and a shovel. "We may have found something!" She beamed as she grabbed his feet and tried to pull him into the tunnel.

"ASH!" Misty yelled as she ran up to him. "Catch!" She said as she tossed a small mallet into his hands. (A hard task, seeing as how his arms are restrained.)  
"What's this for?" Ash asked nervously.

"I've been needing a good sparring partner lately, but I have to settle for you." She sighed. "Besides, I need to practice my "Killer Blow" technique on something other than trees." She said as she slammed her mallet into a nearby tree, causing it to burst into small toothpicks.

"Ashy Boy!" Duplica said as she warped onto his back, causing his entire body to be weighed down. "Can I borrow you for a second? I found a plant with teeth, and I need to see if it's dangerous or not."  
"So I'll be your bait?!" He shouted.

"Hey Ash?" Matt said as he walked up to him. "I need you to test my latest invention for me."

"Let me guess, It's too dangerous for you to test right?" Ash said sadly.

"No, because it's too dan-wait, how'd you know?"

"Call it an intuition."

"So Ash, who are you going to go with?" Casey said as her grip tightened.

"Yeah Ashy? Who?" May said as she did a FAILED attempt at a puppy dog look.

"Uhhh…" Ash uhhed as all the girls leaned in, Matt just stood off to the side, wishing he was watching TV.

"LOOK!" Ash shouted. "A giant marshmallow-mutant-rock star with an autographed Team Electabuzz Mallet!"

All the girls released their various grips on Ash and spun around, only to see the horrible disappointment that is Matt.

When they turned back to Ash, they saw that he was long gone.

"GET BACK HERE!!" They all yelled simultaneously, breaking into chase to try and catch Ash again.

Ash eventually got tired and stopped to rest against a nearby tree. That…was a bad idea.

"ASH!" All the girls squealed as they all dog piled him, causing him to crash into the ground.

"…_Yep…it's all going normally again. My life here on the island may not be so bad after all…" _Ash thought as all the girls smiled at him. And for one of the first times…he smiled back.

Read this A/N!

**Waaah! Sappy ending! Well, this is the last chapter of this story. A lot of you have been with me from the start, so I thank you for that. (If you ARE listening to the song ****mentioned earlier, this makes a much better effect) OK guys, I want you all to give me THE BIGGEST HOOPLAH YOU CAN MUSTER in your reviews this time, all right? Call it, a last request sort of thing. It's been awesome writing this fanfic, and I hope to see you all in my next one! (The answer to the question at the beginning of this chapter is: One. If you don't get it, ask yourself this: What does a mouse need to get pregnant?) I may write some oneshots before posting the AURA fic (Ideas still welcome) so look for them. I had fun with this, and I hope you all did too, so remember: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**


End file.
